


Seelensplitter

by ColourfulTruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Dark Harry Potter, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Feminine Harry Potter, Minor Violence, Multiple Personalities
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourfulTruth/pseuds/ColourfulTruth
Summary: Der elfjährige im Spiegel Nerhegeb war umgeben von den anderen. Neben ihm standen die beiden Mädchen, Cover schob ihre eckige Brille am Nasenrücken hoch und Darkness grinste ihn böse an. Die Zwillinge standen Hand in Hand rechts hinter ihm und lachten. Ihre blauen Augen funkelten. Vision hielt Rabbit an seiner Hüfte und Rabbit hielt seinerseits den Hasen. Beide lächelten glücklich. Und links stand ein Mann Mitte fünfzig mit harten dunklen Augen.---Harry Potter war kein normaler Junge, sondern ein Konstrukt aus acht Persönlichkeiten und diese wollten für sich selbst ein besseres Leben aufbauen.  Dafür mussten sie nur  den Dursleys entkommen, Voldemort meiden und der Zaubererwelt zeigen, dass Harry Potter sie alle nicht brauchte.





	1. Von Persönlichkeiten, Büchern und Grüntönen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ^^  
Die Idee hinter der Fanfiction war, dass Harry mit seiner Kindheit bei den Dursleys eigentlich ein paar psychische Probleme haben sollte, ergo Multiple Persönlichkeiten.  
Die ganze Geschichte ist schon fertig geschrieben und ich werde jede Woche Freitags ein Kapitel hochladen. Dabei werde ich auch immer die Tags erweitern.  
Viel Spaß

Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, dass er je mals alleine in seinen Gedanken war, er erinnerte sich ja nicht einmal wirklich daran mit der dunklen Prä senz alleine gewesen zu sein. Er wusste nur, dass er einmal , vor lange Zeit alleine gewesen sein muss te . Die dunkle Präsenz war damals noch namenslos  gewesen  und versuchte immer wieder in unregelmäßi g en Abständen sein Gedächtnis zu übernehmen.  Sein Gedächtnis war ein heller, unendlicher Raum, in dem sich die Psyche des Jungen aufhielt.  Die pechschwarzen S chatten streckten sich über die endlos wirkende Landschaft und probierten den Körper des Kle inkindes für sich zu gewinnen. De r  Junge  wehrte sich so sehr er konnte , mit aller Kraft , bis  der Druck auf seinen Raum zu groß wurde und  sich plötzlich ein Teil von ihm löste und einsprang. 

Cover entstand und  nun  war er nicht mehr alleine mit dem schwarzen Monster . Sie war ein fast zehn Jahre  älteres Mädchen mit  grün grauen, kalten Augen, die immer warm wurden, wenn sie ihn ansah en .  Ihre Haare hatten die gleichen dunklen Locken wie seine und ihre eckige Brille war viele zu groß für ihr Gesicht.  Das Mädchen übernahm das Problem mit dem Schatten . Sie erschuf in seiner weißen Psyche einen dunklen Gang, in dem sie die Präsenz  ans Ende  sperrte. Dann setzte sie sich mit ihm gemeinsam  hin  und erklärte ihm alles. Anscheinend war sie nun da um seine Probleme innen wie auch außen zu klären. Cover würde ihn beschützen. 

Ihr Name für ihn war Original. 

Für eine kurze Zeit waren die drei nur unter sich, der Junge, d er Schatten und Cover. Währenddessen wurde der Gang immer dunkler und düsterer. Cover ließ ihn auf einer Bank, die sie vor dem Tunneleingang entstehen ließ, Platz nehmen. So saß er mit dem Rücken zu dem Tunnel. Das Mädchen versprach ihm stets Rückendeckung zu geben und sich um ihr gemeinsames Innenleben zu kümmern, während er immer draußen blieb. ´Ich werde hier stets alles überblicken und dir helfen, ich verspreche es dir. ´ 

Leider behandelte ihn seine Familie im mer schlimmer. Seine Tante vergaß oft  ihn zu füttern, zu waschen oder überhaupt ihm Beachtung zu schenken. Sein Cousin, der fast doppelt so dick war wie er, kickte ihn und Original war meisten s zu langsam um den Tritten auszuweichen. Dann lachte sein Cousin immer glücklich und seine Tante war auf Wolke S ieben. 

Am schlimmsten war aber sein Onkel.  Der monströse Mann schlug ihn, weil  er Abschaum, ein Hurensohn, beschissener Freak, ein böses Kind war. Original verstand diese Wörter nicht,  wusste aber, dass es schlimme Wörter waren. Er wusste auch nicht wie er ein guter Junge wie Dudley werden konnte. 

Cover grummelte dann  immer  hinter seiner Bank. Sie kannte die Bedeutung der Wörter und benannte den Mann mit ihren eigenen Worten, die Original  wieder  nicht verstand. Fettsack oder Arschloch brüllte sie durch den weißen Raum, weil sie dem kleinen Jungen nicht helfen konnte. 

Bald darauf hatte Onkel eine neue Idee. Er sandte  den kleinen Jungen, der erst vor kurzem gehen gelernt hatte, durchs ganze Haus sein Bier oder seine Patschen holen. Wenn er zu langsam war, schlug er ihn. Auch wenn sich Original noch so anstrengte, er war immer zu langsam. 

Eines Tages eskalierte die Bestrafung. Onkel hörte nicht mehr auf ihn zu verprügeln, er schlug und trat auf den kleinen Körper ein, ließ Beschimpfungen auf seine Ohren  nieder prasseln. Cover erklärte mit kalter , aber sicherer Stimme wie Original seinen Kopf und Ba u ch vor den Schlägen schützen sollte, doch der kleine Junge hielt es nicht mehr aus. Es war zu viel.

Das Mädchen stellte sich hinter die Bank, beugte sich zu ihm herunter und umarmte den zitternden Jungen. ´Coco, hilf  mir!` , schluchzte er hilflos. Sie legte eine Hand über seine  waldgrünen  Augen und etwas löste sich. 

Schlagartig saß er nicht mehr alleine auf der Bank. Neben ihm zitterte jemand. Obwohl Original nichts sah, wusste er, dass der Junge neben ihm nur zwei bis drei Jahre älter war als er. Der  etwas ältere Junge stand auf und stellte sich vor Original und Cover. Der andere übernahm die Kontrolle und begab sich nach draußen.  Er nahm die Schläge hin, bettelte um Vergebung, doch er weinte kein einziges Mal.  Er weinte nie. 

Nun waren sie  also  zu viert. Es  hatte sich ein unscheinbarer Junge mit neon-grünen Augen, der entweder zitternd unter der Bank lag oder ängstlich im Eingang des Tunnels saß , zu ihnen gesellt . 

Sein Name war Freak und er kümmerte sich um alle Schmerzen, die Original zugefügt werden. 

Nach ein paar Monaten  ohne größere Schwierigkeiten  meinte Tante, dass er alt genug für ein eigenes Zimmer sei.  Sein Zimmer war der Wandschrank unter der Treppe, sein Bett ein paar alte Decken.  Cover schnaufte empört über den dunklen, kalten, aber gottseidank trockenen Raum, den Original an die Zeit erinnerte, als die dunkle Präsenz versuchte den hellen Raum  in seinem Kopf  zu kapern.  Aber er freute sich auch etwas zu besitzen, das Dudley nicht vorher zerstört hat te oder au s dem Dudley herausgewachsen war . 

Die dunkle Präsenz kicherte über seine Naivität, doch Cover meinte, es solle die Klappe halten.  Freak hasste den Wandschrank. Es gab keinen  einzigen  Ausweg, wenn On kel kam um ihn zu bestrafen eine Missgeburt zu sein. Cover stimmte  ihm zu. 

Leider bewahrheiteten sich Freaks Ängste. Eines  nachts , als alle anderen selig schliefen, öffnete der fette Mann die Schranktür. Cover hatte die Situation sofor t analysiert. Mit einem leichten Druck auf den Schulter n führte sie Freak nach draußen, stellte sich wieder hinter die Bank und bedeckte Originals Augen. 

Der Schatten im Tunnel lachte hasserfüllt auf.  Er fand es großartig, dass sich auf einmal ihr  Wandschrank- Himmel in eine Hölle verwandelte.  Cover versuchte ihn wieder zum Schweigen zu bringen, doch er stopp te von selbst, als der Onkel ihnen befahl sich auszuziehen.  Das Mädchen verstand auch was passieren würde und tat alles um Originals Gefühle und Wahrnehmung noch weiter zu unterdrücken.  Sie sammelte ihre ganze Kraft und konzentrierte ihr Können darauf die Außenwelt für Original noch weiter einzuschränken und die baldigen Schmerzen von Freak zu mindern. 

Freak übernahm draußen  den Körper und gehorchte Onkel s Anordnungen. Er zog seinen viel zu  großen , halb zerstörten Pyjama aus und betrachtete mit großen, angsterfüllten Augen wie alles zu viel wurde.  Der fette Mann flüsterte Dinge, die Freak nicht verstand und auch nie verstehen will, er berührte mit seinen fleischigen Händen den kleinen, zu kleinen Jungenkörper. Freak wusste nicht was er tun sollte, was er denken sollte und seine ganzen Gedanken wurde n immer mehr  und mehr  durcheinander. Und obwohl Cover alles tat um  Ordnung zu halten, steigerte sich sein Durcheinander i mmer weiter bis etwas riss. M it der Hilfe des Schatten s und der Dunkelheit des Tunnels formte sich etwas Neues . 

Das Neue we h rte sich mit allem was es aufzubieten hatte. Es kratzte, biss und schlug um sich. Der fette Mann kam nicht zum  Schuss . 

Original verstand nicht was in dieser Nacht vorgefallen war und wenn es nach Cover ging, würde er es auch nie erfahren. 

Seit damals waren sie zu fünft. Die neue Person war ein pubertierendes Mädchen, sie wirkte wie eine etwas  ältere , schlimmere und dunklere Version von Cover.  Meistens saß sie im Dunkeln des Ganges und starrte mit schlangenähnlichen Augen hinaus in die weiße Landschaft. 

Zum ersten Mal sprach damals die dunkle Präsenz. Er seufzte, dass sein Name Tom wäre und erklärte, dass das ältere Mädchen Darkness hieß und sie eine Mischung zwischen ihm und dem Original wäre.  Durch sie würde er den Körper schützen können, denn er will nicht, dass dem Jungen das gleiche Schicksal trifft wie ihm selbst. 

Cover war verwirrt, verunsichert und argwöhnisch über seine letzte Aussage. Tom und sie führten ein längeres Gespräch über dunkle Lords, Magie und Wörter wie  Horkruxe , die Original nicht aussprechen konnte.  Auch erzählte der Schatten eine Geschichte über einen Jungen, der in einem Wa isenhaus lebte und dort ein Pastor lehrte , der den Jungen sehr mochte , aber Original kannte das Ende  nicht , da Cover vorher seine Ohren zu hielt.  ´Durch sie bin ich ein Teil von euch und gehöre nicht mehr zu meinem alten, vielleicht toten Selbst. ´ Am interes santesten war  aber  die Prophezeiung über den dunklen Lord und  der, der die Macht besitzt ihn zu besiegen. 

Nach dem lang andauernden Gespräch war Cover sehr  zufrieden mit der neuen Entwicklung. Sie bereitete sich schon auf den Eintritt in die andere Welt vor und machte Pläne für ihre baldige Zukunft. 

Freak mochte Darkness. Der Grund war einfach, sie kümmerte sich um die körperlichen Schmerzen und entfe rnte das Durcheinander in den gemeinsamen Gedanken, wenn alles zu viel wurde. 

Aber  Darkness machte dem Original Angst. Sie lachte oft ohne wirklichen Grund wie eine Verrückte und meinte mit einem  viel  zu großen Lächeln mit viel zu vielen  spitzen  Zähnen , er sollte die Menschen draußen verletzen und zum Bluten bringen . Manchmal blutete sie  selbst  und malte mit der dunkelroten Flüssigkeit Bilder auf die weißen Wände des Tunnels. Original wusste nicht genau warum die Verletzungen entstanden, aber er bemerkte, dass sie da waren, nachdem Freak in ihren gemeinsamen Raum  wie am Spieß  brüllte und Cover seine Wahrnehmung unterdrückte.  Doch Darkness war immer stolz auf ihre Verletzungen. Sie flüsterte Cover dann immer zu, dass sie noch unberührt und rein waren und sich der Fettsack eine andere Hure suchen sollte. ´Ich hasse, hasse, HASSE IHN ! ´ , lachte s ie immer und strich das Blut an die Wand. 

Cover b elohnte das ältere Mädchen stets . Sie  durfte dann im Wandschrank  draußen  übernehmen  und den Spinnen und Kakerlaken die Beine ausreisen. 

Die nächsten paar Monate verliefen in Ordnung, in einem halben Jahr würde die Vorschule beginnen und die fünf Identitäten arbeiteten gut zusammen. Cover benannte sie ´das Konstrukt´. Darkness lachte sie zuerst aus, aber stimmte ihr dann doch zu.    
Freak beschützte Original vor den Schimpfwörtern, obwohl sie nun gleich alt waren. ´Ich bin dafür gemacht worden.´, flüsterte der zitternde Junge, als sie einmal gemeinsam auf der Bank saßen.    
Darkness war seine Beschützerin vor Tritten und Schlägen. Die nächtlichen Besuche hatten eines Tages gestoppt, als Darkness den Arm von ihrem Onkel durch einen Spiralbruch gebrochen hatte.    
Cover erklärte ihm immer was er zu tun hatte und wie er das beste Ergebnis für seine Aufgaben erzielte. Sie übernahm nie draußen, da sie sich an ihr Versprechen hielt, immer Innen aufzupassen. Freak und Darkness hatten ihm wohl angeboten seine Arbeiten zu übernehmen, aber ihm gefiel das Kochen und Gärtnern; das Putzen nicht unbedingt.    
Tom beruhigte Freak und Darkness mit Geschichten über einen wundervollen Ort namens Hogwarts, den er versprach in ein paar Jahren mit ihnen besuchen zu gehen. Sie funktionierten gut, sie überlebten, bis Original einen Fehler machte. 

Wieder einmal schrie ihn seine Tante an, nicht dass irgendjemand von den  fünf sie  noch  so nannte,  für  sie hieß  ihre Verwandte  Petunia oder Miststück. Sie brüllte und beschimpfte ihn als eine Missgeburt und einen bösen Jungen. Original war draußen und bevor Cover eingreifen konnte, fragte er, was er tun könnte, d amit sie ein guter Junge sein kö nnten. Er sprach  ohne groß Nachzudenken  über sich selbst im Plural. 

Petunia drehte durch. Sie hatte die unbegründete Angst, dass ihr Neffe über die Bewohner der Welt seiner Eltern sprach und fing an ihn mit dem Kochlöffel zu schlagen, nannte ihn einen Freak, eine Monstrosität, ein Bastardkind. Es war nicht nur Ärger in ihrem Blick, sondern auch Angst, Schock und Unverständnis. Freak übernahm draußen und bat um Vergebung. Währenddessen kreischte Darkness nach Rache und Schmerzen für das Miststück. Cover versuchte sie alle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, aber Toms bösartiges Lachen im Tunnel half nicht gerade dabei sich zu konzentrieren. Original und ein schreiender Freak kämpften auf der Bank, wer nach draußen darf und Darkness versuchte sie zu überreden das Miststück zu verletzen. Ihre allen gemeinsame Psyche fing an zu knacksen. Der helle Raum bekam Risse und es lösten sich weiße Brocken aus dem Tunnel. Aus den entstandenen Löchern kroch die Dunkelheit. Mit ihrer letzten Kraft formte das jüngere Mädchen aus den Brocken zwei Existenzen um ihr zu helfen; um Freak zu beruhigen, um Darkness von ihren eigenen Gedanken fernzuhalten, um den Tunnel zu bewachen und um den weißen Raum rein zu halten. 

Die zwei Neuen  hatten kein  vom anderen  getrenntes  Wesen, auch hatten sie damals k ein wirkliches Aussehen . Sie waren ein Tei l der weißen Landschaft und waren nur erschaffen worden um Cover zu helfen die Kontrolle und Ordnung zu behalten. 

Das erste Schuljahr war fürchterlich. Der einzige positive Aspekt war ihr neuer Name. Anscheinend hatte ihr  gemeinsam geteilter Körper eine Bezeichnung . Sie hießen nicht Missgeburt oder Junge. Ihr Name war Harry James Potter. 

Unerfreulicher Weise freundeten sie sich mit keinem der anderen  Vorschülern an, da Dudley allen mit Prügel drohte. Aber Cover sagte, dass sie selbst a uch  schuld seien. Offenbar verh i e lten sie sich nicht wie ei n normaler sechs jähriger Junge . Daraufhin prus tete Darkness los. ´Ich bin fünf zehn und weiblich! Klar, benehme ich mich nicht so ! ´ Cover und Tom stimmten ihr  zu. Nicht einmal Freak, der fünf Jahre alt war, benahm sich wie die anderen  glücklichen  Kinder. Die Lehrer wussten nicht wie sie mit ihm umgehen sollten und die Kinder übernahmen diese Einstellung. Harry J . Potter war für sie ein ruhiger, schüchterner Junge, welcher manchmal zu intelligent, zu wütend, zu kalt oder zu ängstlich war. Selten benahm  er sich wie ein normales Kind. 

Die meiste Zeit verbrachten sie im hintersten Bereich der Schul-Bibliothek um jedes Buch zu lesen, das für sie von Wichtigkeit schien, Wissenschaftsbücher der vierten Klassen für Cover, Märchen für Freak, Horrorgeschichten für Darkness, Lexika für Tom und Abenteuergeschichten für Original. 

Nach ein paar Wochen hatte ihr Cousin eine kleine Gruppe von Freunden um sich geschart und gemeinsam erfanden sie ein Spiel namens Harry  Jagen .  Jeden Tag, ob in den Pausen oder am Schulweg, versuchten die Jungen Harry zu fangen und ihn zu schlagen. In den Pausen versteckten sie sich in der Bibliothek und da dort Essen und Trinken verboten war, wunderte sich auch niemand, warum der kleine  Junge mit den sich verändernden Augen nie ein Pausenbrot hatte. 

Bedauerlicherweise konnte man Harry  Jagen auch auf dem Nachhauseweg spielen. Manchmal waren die Jungs schneller und erwischten Harry, manchmal war das Konstrukt flink genug um  Nachhause zu kommen und gleich einen Haufen an Arbeit befohlen zu bekommen. Hin und wieder übernahm Darkness draußen und schlug, trat und biss um sich, wenn Cover und ihre zwei Helfer nicht schnell genug waren sie abzuhalten. Das endete niemals gut für Harry. Die Eltern von Dudleys oder Mistkäfers Freunden, wie Darkness ihn nannte, riefen bei  Petunia an und beschwerten sich, dass das kleine Monster ihren armen Kindern Verletzungen zu gefügt hatte. Dann bekamen sie mehr und mehr Aufgaben und in der näheren Nachbarschaft wurden sie als der kleine Unruhestifter bekannt. 

Am letzten Freitag vor den Weihnachtsferien gingen Mistkäfer und Co. zu weit. Sie fingen Harry auf dem Nachhauseweg und zerren ihn zu einem eingefrorenen Teich.  Sein alter Rucksack wurde ihm aus den Händen gerissen und die Jungs machten sich über dessen Inhalt lustig. Über die Märchenbücher von Freak, die dazu passenden Zeichnungen von Darkness und die fertige und schon schön geschriebene Hausübung. 

In Harrys Gedanken, brüllte Darkness und versuchte sich vor die Bank zu stellen um draußen zu übernehmen um die Mistkäfer zu verwunden.  Doch eine d er gesichtslosen Wesen schleppte sie in den Tunnel, während die andere Präsenz  Freak in den Arm nahm . Original saß auf der Bank und übernahm draußen, aber fühlte wenig, weil  Cover seine Gefühle unterdrückte. 

Draußen befahl ihnen der Mistkäfer aufs Eis zu gehen, doch Original weigerte sich. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und alle Personen in seinem Kopf erstarren. Alle von ihnen wussten, dass Harrys Körper durchs Eis brechen würde, egal wie wenig sie wogen. Aber Dudley war das egal, er stieß Harry aufs Eis. Während die Freunde lachend Harry den Rücken zu kehrten, fing das Konstrukt in seine m Inneren an zu zerbrechen. Darkness und Tom schrien im Tunnel und versuchten zu entkommen, beide Wesen taten ihr Bestes um sie in Schach zu halten. Deshalb konnte niemand Freak aufhalten draußen zu übernehmen. 

Der kleine Jungenkörper fing an zu zittern und eine Verteidigungshaltung einzunehmen.  Das Eis zu ihren Füßen b egann zu kacken und zu knarzen, bis es nachgab und der Bub ins kalte Wasser sank. 

Freak hatte nie gelernt oder gewusst wie man schwimmt und sank somit tiefer und tiefer. In seiner Angst und seinem Überlebensinstinkt strampelte er, doch er sank weiter. Die Kälte kroch in die Knochen, das Wasser beschwerte die Kleidung , nur noch Luft stieg aus den Lungen. 

Cover versuchte eine Lösung zu finden, einen Plan, einen Ausweg, irgendetwas  H ilfrei ches, doch alles fing an zu zerspringen. Sie konnten nicht atmen, nicht schwimmen und das Konstrukt zerbrach. 

Die zwei Wesen rannten vor die Bank. Sie drückten Freak zurück in den weißen Raum und übernahmen. Gemeinsam kontrollierten sie den Körper und brachten ihn mit perfekten Schwimmzügen an die Oberfläche.  Mit letzter Kraft schwammen sie ans Ufer und schliffen den Körper neben den Rucksack. Dort kollabierte er dann. 

Im hellen Raum betrachtete Cover die beiden identischen Personen vor ihr. Die Zwillinge wirkten wie gerade aus der Pubertät entwachsen. Die beiden Jungs hielten einander an der Hand und grinsten freundlich in die Runde. Sie hatten grün-bläuliche Augen, die verschmitzt blitzten. Sie sagten ihre Namen wären Lil´ und Jay, und sie waren hier um den Körper, die Bank und den Tunnel zu verteidigen, um  den  K leinen und die  W ütende zu beruhigen. Bei dieser Beschreibung kräuselten sich Darkness´ Lippen und sie sagte denen, dass ihr Name Darkness sei und der Kleine Freak genannt wird. 

´Freak? Ich kann diesen - ´, sagte der eine. 

´Namen nicht leiden. Können - ´, machte der andere weiter.

´wir dich anders nennen ? ´

Covers Augen begannen zu zucken , als  die Zwilling e hin und her sprachen. Sie wusste , dass es mit den Z weien noch schwieriger wird, dass keiner Verdacht schöpft . Gleichzeitig stabilisierten die beiden das Konstrukt und waren erschaffen worden um bei ihren Problemen namens Darkness, Freak und Tom zu helfen. 

Der kleinste Junge versteckte sich zitternd unter der Bank und beobachtete die Neuzugänge mit neongrünen Augen.  Lil´ und Jay beschloss en ohne große Einwende, dass ab diesen Tag Freak Rabbit hieß. 

Tom war nicht begeistert von den beiden, sie bewachten den Eingang immer abwechselnd. Ob vor ihm oder vor Eindringlingen ist nicht ganz geklärt worden. Aber er konnte sich  ja  nicht wirklich beschweren. Darkness hatte endlich jemanden, der mehr in ihrem Alter war und nicht zu intelligent und ve rschlossen wie Cover. Und Freaks , sorry  Rabbits Zittern hatte sich etwas beruhigt. 

Nachdem der Körper wieder zu sich gekommen war, schleppte sich Darkness nach Hause. Es war schon dunkel, als sie endlich das Haus erreichte. Vernon oder Mistkerl, hin und wieder auch Arschloch  genannt  öffnete die Tür und wollte schon brüllen und schlagen anfangen, doch als er die dämonenhaften Augen sah, zuckte er zurück. Er erinnerte sich noch an diese Augen,  immer wenn er in der Nacht zu weit ging oder  damals  als der zierliche Junge seinen Arm mit übermenschlichen Kräften gepackt und bis zum Brechen verdreht hatte .  Seine Strafe  fürs Zuspätkommen  war eine Woche in dem Wandsch rank ohne Licht und wenig Essen, keine Prügel. 

Keiner der sieben beschwerte sich, als das Schloss vor der Tür einrastete.  Sie waren alle froh noch am Leben zu sein. 

Das erste Anzeichen von unbeabsichtigter Zauberei war am Tag vor den Schulfotos.  Petunia schnitt Dudley die Haar e , aber rasierte Harry seine schwarzen Locken ab. Darkness hatte einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Das Miststück hatte einfach ihre schönen Locken abrasiert.  In der Nacht versuchten Lil´ und Jay sie zu beruhigen, während sie ihr die Haare im hellen Raum flochten. Tom kicherte boshaft und Cover verdrehte ihre Augen. Original und Rabbit verstanden das Problem nicht. 

Am nächsten Tag hatte Harry überraschend die gleichen schulter blatt langen Haare wie Darkness. Als  Petunia versuchte mit einer Schere in die Nähe der Haare zu kommen, gestattete Cover Darkness die Übernahme von draußen. Harry hisste mit  schlitzförmigen Pupillen und spitzen Eckzähnen seine Tante an , die ihn vor Schreck in Ruhe ließ . 

Das erste eigene Foto von ihrem gemeinsamen Körper zeigte einen zarten Jungen mit grünen Augen, dessen Haar zu einem Zopf geflochten über eine seiner dünnen Schultern hi ng. Sie können sich noch genau an das Gekicher der Mädchen hinter ihnen erinnern. 

Das restliche Schuljahr verlief ereignislos. Mistkäfer GMBH verfolgten noch immer Harry und für die Bibliothekarin w ar der schwarzhaarige Junge zur Gewohnheit geworden. 

Für die Lehrer war der Junge noch immer ein Rätsel. Er hatte keine Freunde, konnte jede Frage perfekt beantworten und war ein Könner auf jedem Gebiet. Harry konnte schreiben, lesen, verstand Texte für Gymnasiasten, konnte normale Sachaufgaben der Unterstufe beantworten. Sein Wortschatz war größer als der des Hausmeisters und er konnte zeichnen wie ein kleiner Da Vinci. Sie überlegten ihn aufsteigen zu lassen. Doch es gab ein paar Ungereimtheiten.  Seine Erziehungsberechtigten, so wie manche Eltern nannten ihn einen Rowdy und Störenfried. Auch änderte sich die Handschrift immer wieder. Manchmal war sie perfekt geschlungen, dann wieder krakelig oder schön kursiv. 

Als man am Ende des Jahres Harry Potters Erziehungsberechtigte zu einem Gespräch bat, wurde die Idee ihn aufsteigen zu lassen vom Tisch gefegt. Anscheinend hatte er die Hausaufgaben von Dudley  gestohlen . Das Zeugnis mit allen Einsern bekam er trotzdem. 

Zuhause erwartete ihn schon eine Trachtprügel, was er sich doch erl aubte intelligenter als ihr  Dudi kinns zu sein.  Das  Konstrukt verbrachte die ganzen Sommerferien mit Arbeiten und Schuften, wenig Essen und keinem Licht in seinem Schrank. 

Bei einem  Pow-How um die Ba nk, so nannten die Zwillinge ihre gemeinsamen Meetings, besprachen sie das nächste Schuljahr. Original saß verkehrt auf der Bank, Lil´ u nd Jay saßen auf der Lehne und b lickten zum Tunneleingang, wo Darkness saß und Toms Schatten sich kräuselten. Rabbit hockte unter der Bank und Cover lag dazwischen.

Am Ende waren sie sich einig, dass sie sich die  Muggelausbildung auch alleine beibringen konnten und es egal war welche Noten sie hatte n , da sie so oder so nach  Hogwarts kommen würden. 

Das erste Schuljahr an der  Volk s schule war eindeutig langweiliger. Cover musste sich richtig anstrengen gleich dumm wie Dudley zu sein. Mitte November hatten sie alle interessanten Bücher ausgelesen, aber die Bibliothekarin war so nett und brachte ihnen Bücher von zuhause oder die Morgenzeitung mit. 

Die einzigen, die sich nicht zurückhielten waren Dar kness im Zeichenunterricht und d ie Zwillinge bei den Verfolgungsjagden von Dudley und seinen Freunden. Lil´ war für das Verteidigen zuständig. Er kannte sich in den Grundzügen von Karate,  Taekwondo und Judo aus. Jay war der offensive Part, er konnte Boxen, Ringen und Kickboxen.  Die beiden waren die einzigen , die gleichzeitig Harry bewegen konnten. 

So verging das Schuljahr. Die Lehrer ließen Harry seit dem blauen Toupet-Unfall alleine. Seine Hausübungen waren nur noch in einer Schrift geschrieben, in der perfekt geschlungenen. Er gab nur noch Antworten, wenn er direkt angesprochen wurde und dann sagte er auch  nur das  N öt igste. 

Bis Mitte April verlief alles wie üblich, normale Hausübungen, regelmäßig Harry Jagen und tägliche Hausarbeit.  Doch eines Nachmi ttags , als sie von mehreren Jungen als normalerweise verfolgt wurden, ein Teil bestand aus den Jungen von den Klassen über ihnen. Lil´ rannte so schnell er konnte, doch ein Erwachsener im Jungenkörper rennt nicht schneller als normale Jungen. Als er plötzlich vor einer Wand stand und alle Identitäten bemerkten, dass sie in einer Sackgasse steckten, brach im Konstrukt Panik aus. Da Lil´ draußen war, kümmerte sich nur Jay um Freak und Darkness und Tom. Cover suchte fieberhaft nach einem Ausweg, denn mit den Viertklässlern wollte sie nicht zusammenstoßen. Original und Rabbit verkrochen sich unter die Bank. Jay drückte Darkness zu Boden, damit sie nicht übernahm und Tom kicherte am Ende seines Tunnels. 

Lil´ ging i n Abwehrhaltung, als er die D utzend Kinder auf sich zu rennen sah. Rabbit fing an zu brüllen und Darkness stieg hasserfüllt mit ein.  Cover erinnerte sich an die vorherigen Male, als das Konstrukt versagte und immer jemand entstand, der hilfreich in den extremsten Situationen war.  Und s ie stieg voller Überzeugung mit  ins Gebrüll ein. Original und Jay sahen sie  anfangs  verwirrt an.  Dann stiegen sie mit ein.  Original schrie angsterfüllt und Jay ganz durcheinander mit. Tom bekam vor Lachen fast keine Luft mehr. 

Harry holte Luft und brüllte  mit  sieben Stimmen auf einmal. Da spürte er einen Zog am Bauchnabel und stand mit einem m ulmigen Mageng efühl am Schuldach. ´Das nennt man  apparieren . ´ , flüsterte eine sanfte Stimme  un d nun waren sie zu acht. 

Der letzte Zugang war Vision. Vision hat kein  richtiges  Geschlecht und auch kein  wirkliches  Alter, aber wirkte wie ein weiblicher Mann Ende Zwanzig.  Sein Haar war im Geg e nsatz zu allen ander e n glatt und seine Augen waren ohne Pupille und leicht braun .  Er war der magische Part von Harry und der bis jetzt normalste von den Entstandenen , wenn man mal von  seiner Intuition absah , die  ihm hin und wieder sagte, wer ein guter Mensch und wer ein schlechter Mensch war .  Denn Cover hatte Recht gehabt,  er  hätte  der Bibliothekarin  besser  nicht sagen sollen, dass ihr  Mann  böse sei .  Zwei Wochen später war sie von ihm getrennt, er hatte sie betrogen. 

Davon abgesehen war Vision ein großer Vorteil. Er hatte ein natürliches Verständnis für Magie. Auch konnten die anderen nun zaubern, wenn auch nicht so gut wie  der  Ä lteste von ihnen. 

Von diesem Tag an  erklärte  Tom den anderen jeden Abend ein bisschen mehr über Magie. Er fing damit an, Harrys Körper zu trainieren. Sie probierten aus wie viel Magie sie verwenden konnten, bevor nichts mehr ü brig war und steigerten die Gebrauchsspanne. Er lehrte Zaubersprüche, Rituale und Zauberstabbewegung, die sie einfach mit ihren Finger n machen konnten. 

Magie erleichterte ihnen das Leben gewaltig. Sie ließen das Haus blitzblank aussehen und kein Unkraut im Garten wachsen. Das Essen verbrannte ihnen kein einziges Mal mehr und wenn sie verwundet wurden, konnten sie sich heilen.

Original war super in Haushalts- und Gartenmagie und Rabbit konnte jede Wunde heilen. Jay und Lil´ erschufen mit Magie Schilder, Druckwellen oder überzogen ihre Arme damit, wenn sie wieder zu Harry  Jagen gezwungen wurden, um ihren Schlägen den richtigen Rumms zu geben, wie es Original formulierte. Darkness erweckte ihre Bilder zum Leben, aber Vision blieb der einzig wahre Könner auf diesem Gebiet. Seine Zauber verlangten keine Worte oder Bewegungen, nur durch seinen Willen wirkte seine Magie. 

Cover und Tom konnten nicht viel damit anfangen, da sie beide nicht  den Körper  übernehmen können.  Aber die beiden lernten so viel Theorie wie möglich. 

Eines Tages ha tten sie noch dazu das Glück in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Tom hatte schon viel erzählt und alle waren schon gespannt auf die Zauberwelt.  Petunia wurde von  dem Klassenlehrer angesprochen, dass ihr Neffe nicht gut sah und sie ihm Brillen gläser kaufen sollte. Deswe gen schleppte sie den noch sieben jährigen nach London zum Second-Hand-Ausverkauf um eine Brille zu finden. Sie druckte ihm ein paar Geldscheine in die Hand und schickte ihn  los. Er solle sie um sechs am Eingang treffen, rief sie noch über die Schulter, bevor sie in der Menschenmasse verschwand. Cover hatte schon einen Plan. Sie kauften sich die billigste Brille, ein rundes schwarzes Drahtteil, und Vision stellte sie  mit Magie  richtig ein. 

Da nn kauften sie sich ein Busticket in die Nähe des  Tropfenden Kessels und schlichen sich mit Geschick und etwas  _ Desillusio _ Magie durch den Pup in die Winkelgasse. 

Als die acht zum ersten Mal das bunte Treiben in der Zauberwelt sahen, hatten sie das Gefühl endlich angekommen zu sein. Überall waren Menschen , die genauso waren wie sie, die Shops hatten jede Menge magischen Schnickschnacks und die Luft vibrierte nur so von den Zaubern der Magier. 

Cover war nur froh, dass Rabbit draußen übernommen hatte, da Harry mit  Rabbits Unscheinbarkeit durch die Massen schlupfen konnte  ohne , dass er auffiel. Tom führte sie in einen Buchladen und lies sie nach Büchern über die letzten Jahre suchen, damit er wieder auf dem neuesten politischen Stand war. Sie nahmen sich die neuesten Geschichtsbücher und verkrochen sich in die  Muggelabteilung , wo nie jemand war. Bis am späten Nachmittag lasen sie und waren entsetzt über die Entwicklungen. Anscheinend wurde Harry James Potter wie ein Gott verehrt und alle wussten von ihm und dem Tod seiner Eltern. Nur das was sie wussten war ein Dreck, wie es Darkness formulierte. Er wurde gefeiert und doch interessierte sich niemand wirklich für ihn. 

Alle erfuhren  nun  von Voldemort und seiner Verbindung zu Tom. 

Die Stimmung war angespannt auf der Rückfahrt zum Laden. Nun wussten alle, dass Tom ein Teil  des Mörders ihrer Eltern war. ´Er gehört zu uns , er ist einer von uns . Voldemort hat keinen Einfluss mehr. ´, erklärte Cover, die gemeinsam mit Darkness Tom unterstützte. 

´ Bist du dir- ´

´ganz sicher? ´ Das Mädchen  nickte den Zwillingen zu und versprach es ihnen. Doch erst als Vision sagte, dass Toms Magie zu Harry gehörte, waren Lil´ und Jay einverstanden Tom nicht noch weiter hinten im Tunnel einzusperren. 

Alles in allem hatte sich der Besuch ausgezahlt. Vor ein paar Wochen  hatte Cover bemerkt , dass alles was irgendjemand von ihnen je gesehen oder gelesen hatte, sie einfach im hellen Raum aufrufen konnte. Die Bücher mussten nicht einmal gelesen sein, damit Cover sie abrufen und lesen konnte, irgendjemand musste nur die Seiten ansehen. Nun  stapelte sich rechts und lin ks vom Tunneleingang ein Haufen B ücher, den Rabb it  in Flourish &  Blotts nur durchgeblättert  hatte. Die Bücher waren  Ausgaben, die über die letzten fünf Jahre herauskamen und in denen alle neuen Er r ungenschaften der Zauberer standen.  Tom war aber entsetzt wie wenig sich die Zauberei weiter entwickelt hat.  Dunkle Magie war verpönt, Rituale vergessen, nur weiße Magie wurde erweitert, dies aber auch nur stockend. ´ Vollidioten!´ , fluchte er, während ihm Cover alles v orlas. 

In den nächsten paar Jahren trainierten die acht weiter. Für den baldigen Eintritt in die Zauberwelt lernten sie mit der Schreibfeder zu hantieren. Die Feder bestand aus einer Metallspitze, die Jay aus dem Lehrerzimmer geklaut hatte und einer Feder eines Bussardes, den Darkness mit einem gekonnten Steinwurf getötet hatte. Auch stellte sich heraus, dass Darkness´ Können im Bereich der Rituale und Runen lag, Original tolle Gifte und Tränke brauen konnte, dafür schlichen sie sich meistens in die Schulküche, Vision hatte einen Hang zur  Arithmantik , Jay und Lil´ waren gut in  Verteidigung gegen  d ie dunklen Künste und die dunklen Künste an sich, Rabbit blieb bei seiner Heilmagie und Cover versuchte sich so viel  Muggelwissen wie möglich anzueignen. Tom blieb am Ende des Tunnels, die Zwillinge wollten kein Risiko eingehen. 

Der weise Gedankenraum veränderte sich mit der Zeit. Die S chatte n im Tunnel wurden weicher , neben dem Eingang standen zu beiden Seiten breite Bücherregale. Darkness´ Zeichnungen und Ritualkreise reichten aus dem Tunnel heraus bis zur Bank und ein  weißer Plüschhase lag unter der Sitzfläche. 

Draußen hatte sich nicht viel geändert. Die Kinder, außer Mistkäfer und Co ließen den stillen Jungen mit den wirren Augen in Ruhe, die Lehrer ließen ihn machen was er wollte, die Bibliothekarin besorgte ihm einen Ausweis für die Stadtbibliothek. Tante Marge und Vernon  schenkten ih m keine Beachtung und Petunia ließ ihm in der Küche freie Hand. 

So verlie f die Zeit ereignislos, bis endlich die Zauberwelt mit ihnen in Kontakt treten wollte. 


	2. Von Schokofroschkarten, Stimmen und Hüten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aufbruch nach Hogwarts!

Cover war verdammt froh, dass Harry James Potter endlich die Volkschule beendet hatte. Müsste sie noch ein weiteres Jahr zusammenreißen um ihre Intelligenz zu verstecken, würde sie Darkness auf den Mistkäfer hetzen und mit Freuden beobachten wie das andere Mädchen ihn für ein paar Monate ins Krankenhaus befördern würde. Warum das bis jetzt noch nicht vorgefallen war, war simpel. Tom hatte Mrs. Figg als Aufpasser Dumbeldores entlarvt und weder er noch Cover wollten die Aufmerksamkeit des Direktors zu früh auf sich lenken. Erst in Hogwarts wollen sie der magischen Welt zeigen, was der Junge-der-lebte alles kann. 

Der Sommer vor ihrem ersten Jahr war mit planen und vorbereiten gefüllt. Die einzige anormale Unterbrechung war der Zoobesuch, wo Darkness in ihrer Langeweile mit einer Boa Konstriktor sprach und aus Wut heraus diese frei ließ und Dudley einsperrte. Davon abgesehen war der Sommer bis zum ersten Brief sehr produktiv. 

Lil´ hatte draußen übernommen, als er die Post holte. Er konnte gerade noch das Hogwartssiegel erkennen, bevor der Mistkäfer ihm den Brief aus der Hand riss und mit Stolz seinem Vater übergab. Das Konstrukt beobachtete interessiert wie die schmalen Augen beim Lesen immer größer und größer wurden. 

´Er wird doch nicht so dumm sein und …´ Cover musste ihren Satz nicht beenden, die sieben anderen stellten sich nämlich die gleiche Frage. 

´Doch er ist so dumm.´, beantwortete Lil´ ein paar Stunden später die Frage, als er fasziniert beobachtete, wie der Mistkerl den Briefschlitz zu nagelte. 

Einen positiven Aspekt hatte der Brief aber doch, Merlin sei Dank. Harry bekam das zweite Zimmer von Dudley. Nur Darkness regte sich etwas auf, weil sie nun gemeinsam mit Vision die ganzen Heil- und Schutzrunen im neuen Zimmer wieder einritzen musste. 

Die acht waren sich einig darauf zu warten, was die Zauberwelt für ihren Auserwählten in Angriff nehmen würde. 

Der “Angriff” kam an ihrem elften Geburtstag auf einer kleinen Insel im Ozean mitten in einer stürmischen Nacht. Der “Angriff” trug den Namen Hagrid und das Konstrukt ließ ihren besten Schauspieler übernehmen. Hagrid lernte die Persönlichkeit Original als Harry Potter kennen. 

Während Original den naiven, guten Jungen spielte, hatte Cover einen kleinen Nervenzusammenbruch. ´Sie senden den gutgläubigsten, schlecht ausgebildetsten Dumbeldore Verehrer in ganz Britannien.´, fluchte das Mädchen. Lil´ und Jay nickten zustimmend. ´Sogar wenn das Miststück-´ 

´uns etwas erzählt hätte,-´ 

´hätte das nie gereicht um-´ 

´unvorbereitet nach Hogwarts zu gehen.` 

Vision lächelte nur gutmütig und meinte, dass der Halbriese ein guter, wenn auch leicht gläubiger Mann sei. 

Der Wildhüter schwärmte wie ähnlich sie doch ihren Vater sahen, doch die Augen ihrer Mutter hatten. 

Am nächsten Tag folgte Original dem Halbriesen mit großen, grünen Augen in den schäbigen Pup. Doch als Hagrid auf ihn aufmerksam machte und die Menschenmasse auf den Jungen einprasselte um ihren Helden die Hand zu schütteln, musste Jay übernehmen. Die Zauberer waren zu aggressiv für Original. 

Hagrid sprach die leichte Blaufärbung der Augen dem düsteren Licht zu und brachte den Mini-Potter in die Winkelgasse. 

´Lass Original wieder übernehmen! Er kann besser schauspielern und hat die richtigen Augen.´ Cover schob Original wieder nach draußen. Mürrisch murmelnd ließ Jay Original übernehmen, denn Covers Pläne waren immer hilfreich. 

In Gringotts musste sich Original zusammenreisen um über Hagrids miese Geheimniskrämerei nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Geht´s vielleicht noch offensichtlicher? 

Als sie dann die Menge an Geld in ihrem Bankfach sahen, rückte Tom mit einer wichtigen Information heraus: ´Der Schlüssel für unser Schulverlies gehört rechtmäßig uns.´ 

Während Darkness und die Zwillinge die verpasste Möglichkeit für eine gute Kindheit verfluchten, fragte Original auf Covers Aufforderung unschuldig: „Hagrid? Darf ich bitte den Schlüssel zu meinem Bankschließfach haben?“ 

Der Halbriese überlegte kurz. Dumbeldore hatte weder gesagt, dass er den Schlüssel noch brauchte, noch, dass er ihn Harry nicht geben durfte. So wechselte der kleine goldene Schlüssel unter den wachsamen Augen des Goblins den Besitzer. 

Nun begann der Einkaufstripp. In Madam Malkins´ kauften sie die Schulroben und unter Drängen von Darkness bestellte Original auch Alltagskleidung, die ihnen endlich passte. Für Zaubertränke bezahlten sie gleich für die dreifache Menge an Zutaten und im Bücherladen blätterten sie wieder die Neuerscheinungen durch, damit Cover die Ausgaben in ihrer Gedankenbibliothek Tom vorlesen konnte. Nachdem das Teleskop, die Garten- und Schreibartikel und der Koffer (ein ganz normales Exemplar, Darkness und Vision würden ihn mit Toms Anweisungen selbst verzaubern) besorgt waren, gingen sie zu Ollivanders. 

Hagrid hatte sich kurz abgesetzt und Harry stand alleine im alten Geschäft. Auf die Ankunft des leicht verrückten, alten Verkäufers folgten die aufregendsten und langwierigsten Minuten dieses Ausfluges. 

Über die Möglichkeit, dass keiner der Zauberstäbe passen würde, da sie nicht eine Person sind, sondern acht, hatten sie lang und breit diskutiert. Tom hatte keine Ahnung wie sich die Multiple Persönlichkeit auf ihre Magie ausgewirkt hatte, da er über einen solchen Fall in der Zauberwelt noch nie gelesen hatte. 

Vision meinte, dass es keinen Unterschied machte, da der Körper magisch war und jeder der acht auf diese Magie zugreifen konnte. 

Nach längerem Suchen fanden sie endlich den richtigen Zauberstab, Phönixfeder und Stechpalme. Wärme durchflutete ihren Körper, der weiße Raum in ihren Gedanken strahlte kurz auf. Das war ihr eigener Zauberstab, der perfekt für sie alle war. 

Nachdem Ollivander ihnen die Herkunft ihrer Narbe erzählt hatte, als wüssten sie das nicht schon, aßen sie mit Hagrid im Pub zu Abend. Original gefiel die Schneeeule, die sie geschenkt bekommen hatten, er streichelte und ließ sie von seinem Teller essen. Rabbit mochte ihr weißes Gefieder und konnte es kaum erwarten übernehmen zu dürfen um sie selbst streicheln zu können. 

Der Wildhüter erzählte ihnen von Hogwarts, Dumbledore und den vier Häusern. Der Junge hörte nur mit halben Ohr zu, machte an den richtigen Stellen zustimmende Geräusche wie er es immer bei Petunia und Vernon machte, brachte aber ansonsten nicht ins Gespräch ein. 

Der Mann war ein bisschen verwundert über den kleinen Jungen. Er war still, zurückhaltend, fast schon schüchtern, weder Lilly noch James hatten sich je so benommen. 

Nachdem er den Elfjährigen zuhause abgeliefert hatte, machte er sich auf nach Hogwarts, wo Dumbledore ihn schon erwartete. „Hagrid, wie war dein Tag mit Harry?“ 

Der Halbriese zuckte unbekümmert mit den Schultern. „Er is n´ stiller Junge, redet nit viel. Sieht aus wie James, hat aber Lillys Augen.“ 

Dumbledore nickte bedächtig. 

In dem Ligusterweg Nr. 4 zeigte Vision mit dem neuen Zauberstab auf die Familie Dursley, die auf dem Sofa kauerten. Harrys Augen hatten keine Pupillen und waren viel brauner als normalerweise. Er brachte mit geübter Zauberstabführung und _ Silencio _ Petunias Gekreische und Vernons Gebrülle zu verstummen . Als sich der Mistkerl dann auf ihn stürzen wollte, brachte Vision ihn mit _ Petrificus _ _ Totalus _ zum Erliegen. Petunia zog ihren Sohn weiter zurück, doch der schmächtige Junge zog nur unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue hoch. 

„Wir machen einen kleinen Deal, einverstanden?“, sprach Cover ihm vor und Vision redete alles laut nach, „Ich bin für die nächsten sieben Jahre zwei ein halb Monate im Sommer hier, die restliche Zeit verbringe ich in Hogwarts. Während ich hier bin, bekomme ich täglich mindestens zwei Mahlzeiten, ich werde weder eure Wäsche waschen noch das Haus putzen. Liebend gerne kümmre ich mich weiter hin um den Garten, dafür führt ihr mich einmal alle Sommerferien nach London. Ihr müsst nicht mitkommen, sondern mich nur absetzen. Klingt doch nach einem guten Deal, oder?“ 

Vision legte den Kopf nach links und die schwarzen Locken wippten durch die Magie, die sein Körper aussendete auf und ab. Petunia starrte angsterfüllt in die pupillenlosen Augen, die kein einziges Mal geblinzelt hatten. Langsam nickte sie. 

Da blinzelte der Junge und die grünen Augen hatten plötzlich einen Blaustich und Pupillen. „Toll!“ Er grinste sie an. „Der Deal beginnt morgen! Und nicht vergessen, zwei Mahlzeiten.“ 

Er drehte sich schwungvoll um, klemmte sich den Eulenkäfig und den Koffer unter den Arm, ließ die Schneeeule auf der Schulter Platz nehmen und machte sich auf in sein neues Zimmer. Mit einer kurzen Zauberstabbewegung über die Schulter konnten alle wieder reden und Vernon war von der Ganzkörperklammer erlöst. Das war das erste und letzte Mal, dass sie den Zauberstab aktiv verwendet hatten, nun trugen sie ihn immer mit Körperkontakt in einer Hüfthalterung herum, da sich die Berührung des Zauberstabs angenehm anfühlte. 

Der nächste Monat war entspannend für das Konstrukt, wahrscheinlich der angenehmste Monat bis jetzt. Die Schulbücher waren schnell ausgelesen, keine Aufgaben mussten mehr erledigt werden und wenn ihnen mal langweilig wurde, pflegten Original und Rabbit den Garten, Darkness, Vision und Tom arbeiteten an Ritualen, Jay und Lil´ trainierten und Cover lernte so viel wie möglich, damit sie später auch die Muggelausbildung beenden konnten. 

Um die Schneeeule mussten sie sich fast nicht kümmern, sie ging selbstständig jagen und liebte Rabbits Streicheleinheiten. Lil´ fand in Geschichte der Zauberei den perfekten Namen für das stolze Tier. Er nannte sie Hedwig. Darkness musste versprechen, das Tier nicht zu verletzen, nur weil sie mal Lust darauf hatte. Irgendwie konnte die Eule die acht sogar auseinander halten. Zu Original und Rabbit war sie liebevoll und verschmust. Bei den Zwillingen saß sie immer auf der Schulter und zog verspielt an ihren Haaren. Darkness und sie hatten immer Wettstreite, wer länger ohne blinzeln starren konnte. Überhaupt hatte sich zwischen den beiden eine seltsame Kameradschaft entwickelt, als Darkness Dudley und seine Käfer verjagt hat, da sie mit Steinen nach der Eule warfen. Für Vision hatte Hedwig immer ein offenes Ohr. 

Am ersten September holte Hagrid ihn wieder ab und brachte ihn zum Bahnhof nach London. Dort übergab er ihm das Zugticket und verschwand. 

´Wie beschränkt er doch ist.’, seufzte Cover, ´Unsere Tante hat uns nichts über Magie erzählt, aber sicherlich über das Gleis 9 3/4. ´ Jay und Lil´ lachten. 

Mit Toms Hilfe fanden sie das Gleis ohne Probleme. Rabbit übernahm draußen. Er schlüpfte unbemerkt durch die Menschenmenge in den Zug, blickte niemanden an, berührte niemanden, stand nie im Weg. Weiter hinten im Zug fand er ein leeres Abteil und ließ Jay übernehmen. Neon-grün wechselte zu blau-grün. Jay stemmte den Koffer in die Gepäckablage, setzte sich ans Fenster und schloss die Augen. 

In ihren Gedanken setzten sie sich alle zum Pow-How hin. Cover ging auf und ab. ´Okay, unser Plan sieht folgendermaßen aus: 1. Den Hut zu überreden Original einzuordnen 2. Unsere Intelligenz nicht wieder zu verstecken 3. Schritt für Schritt die magische Welt vorzubereiten, dass Harry Potter nicht ganz normal im Kopf ist 4. Alle Horkuxe von Voldemort zu zerstören um eine Auferstehung zu verhindern 5. Uns so viel Wissen wie möglich anzueignen. Habe ich was vergessen?´ 

Alle schüttelten den Kopf, nur Darkness schnaufte verächtlich. ´Ich versteh nur nicht, warum wir den magischen Volltrotteln nicht ins Gesicht sagen können, dass wir nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank haben?´ 

Das jüngere Mädchen drehte sich zu ihr um: ´Das hab ich dir doch schon erklärt, Dark!´ 

Original meldete sich von der Bank aus: ´Die Zauberer würden in uns nicht einen kleinen Jungen sehen, der in einem schlechten Haushalt misshandelt wurde, sondern ihr Symbol für Stärke und helle Magie, dass in Wirklichkeit gar nicht so toll und gut ist.´ 

Jay und Lil´ grinsten und legten dem kleineren Jungen jeweils eine Hand auf die Schultern. ´Um also nicht verstoßen-´ 

´oder als dunkler Magier abgestempelt-´ 

´zu werden, sagen wir lieber-´ 

´wir hören Stimmen in unserem Kopf.´ Die Zwillinge kecksten sich ab und Cover massierte sich die Schläfen. ´Genau. Also lasst Original übernehmen! Er hat die richtigen Augen. Ich will es so lang wie möglich rauszögern, dass jemand erfährt, dass Harry Potter eigentlich acht Personen sind.´ 

Jay murmelte missmutig, ließ den Wechsel aber geschehen. Original blinzelte ein paar Mal mit Harrys Augen und sah wie die Landschaft am Fenster vorbeizog. Der Hogwartsexpress hatte sich in Gang gesetzt. 

Während Original die Landschaft beobachtete und im Kopf alle Zutaten für einen Schrumpftrank aufzählte, fingen die anderen an sich im hellen Raum zu beschäftigen. Tom erzählte Rabbit eine Geschichte über einen hüpfenden Topf und Darkness ließ die Bilder dazu entstehen. Die Zwillinge veranstalteten einen Übungskampf und Vision saß mit Cover Rücken an Rücken bei den Büchern, doch alle behielten die Außenwelt im Blick. 

Nach kurzer Fahrzeit öffnete sich die Abteiltür und ein rothaariger Junge blickte herein. Er fing auch gleich an zu reden und setzte sich ihnen gegenüber. Ron Weasley war sein Name, Tom stöhnte bei dem Nachnamen auf und als Original sich als Harry Potter vorstellte, wurden die Augen des anderen Jungen größer. 

„Darf ich sie sehen?“, fragte er schon fast ehrfürchtig und lehnte sich in seinem Sitz vor. Original lehnte den Kopf nach rechts, sah den anderen Jungen verwirrt an und Cover fluchte. Ihr dritter Kontakt in der Zaubererwelt und schon wieder begegnen sie einem Harry-Verehrer. ´Um denen zu entkommen müssten wir in die Muggelwelt ziehen.´, erinnerte Vision sie. 

Der Rothaarige zeigte auf seine eigene Stirn. „Die Narbe.“ 

Das Konstrukt wurde unruhig und Darkness meinte: ´Hau ihm eine rein!´ Cover seufzte nur und sprach Original vor, was er dem neugierigen Jungen sagen sollte. 

„Du meinst die Narbe, die ich in der Nacht bekam, als Voldemort verschwand? Als meine Eltern starben? Als mein Zuhause zerstört wurde? Die Narbe, die mich immer an den Tod meiner Eltern erinnern wird? Überleg das nächste Mal, wenn du jemanden über ein negatives Merkmal ausfragst.“ 

Ron fühlte sich nun schrecklich. Zuerst hatte er noch zustimmend genickt, doch umso länger Harry Potter redete umso schlechter fühlte er sich. Harry war nicht wütend wie seine Mama, die immer lauter wurde, oder wie sein Papa, der enttäuscht aussah, wenn er mit ihm schimpfte. Nein, Harry war leise wütend, er bewegte sich fast gar nicht und hob auch nie seine Stimme. Das was er mit seinen Worten andeutete reichte aus um dem Weasleyjungen ein mieses Gefühl zu geben. Ron verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und folgte dem Beispiel des anderen Jungen und sah aus dem Fenster. 

Bald darauf hatte Harry ein Buch über Pflanzenkunde aus dem Koffer geholt und las, Ron streichelte seine Ratte und versuchte das schlechte Gefühl zu verlieren. Tom und Vision hatten ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Ratte. 

Die Süßwarenverkäuferin kam und Ron verneinte ihre Frage auf einen kleinen Einkauf. Rabbit überredete Original ein paar Süßigkeiten zu kaufen und mit Ron zu teilen, da der Fünfjährige wusste wie sehr Wörter verletzen konnten und er den anderen aufheitern wollte. 

Ron war zuerst sehr überrascht, setzte sich dann aber mit gebührendem Abstand neben Harry und sie teilten ihre Lunchpakete miteinander. Sie aßen in Schweigen, bis Harry ihn fragte, ob er Dumbledore als Schokofroschkarte brauchte, als Ron verneinte, ließ Original die Karte in seinen Händen in Flammen aufgehen. Der größere Junge starrte mit offenem Mund das Schauspiel von zauberstabloser Magie an. „W-warum hast du das gemacht?“ 

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir mögen es nicht beobachtet zu werden.“ 

„Wir? Wer ist wir?“, fragte Ron verwirrt nach. 

„Die Stimmen.“ 

„Die Stimmen?!“ 

Original nickte und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen beim Gesichtsausdruck des anderen. „Die Stimmen in meinem Kopf.“ Der schwarzhaarige drehte sich zum Fenster für ihn war das Thema beendet. Ron war dagegen ganz durcheinander. Während also Rons Weltbild zusammenbrach, grinste das Konstrukt. 

´Toll gemacht, Original!´, gratulierte Cover, ´Das müssen wir nur noch ein paar Mal wiederholen, bis sich alle an den Gedanken gewöhnt haben, dass ihr goldener Junge nicht ganz normal ist.´ 

Die beiden elfjährigen saßen wieder in Schweigen, bis Ron es nicht mehr aushielt. Er erzählte von seiner Familie, dass sie einen magielosen Cousin hatten, den er aber nie getroffen hatte und über dein seine Mutter nie sprach, er erzählte von seinem Haus, das viel zu klein ist für so viele Geschwister, er erzählte von seinen Brüdern, die alle etwas tolles geschafft hatten, als sie in Hogwarts waren. 

Er fragte den kleineren, ob er einen Zauberspruch sehen wollte, den ihm seine großen Brüder gesagt haben. Original zuckte unbekümmert mit den Schultern. 

Doch bevor Ron zaubern konnte, öffnete sich die Abteiltür und ein Mädchen im gleichen Alter wie die Jungen mit den buschigsten Haaren stand im Eingang. Darkness bekam einen Lachflash, als sie die Frisur sah. 

Buschie, liebevoll von Jay genannt, fragte, ob einer der beiden Nevilles Kröte gesehen hatte. Als sie den erhobenen Zauberstab von Ron sah, hielt sie inne und wollte zusehen. Ron räusperte sich und sprach: „Eidotter, Gänsekraut und Sonnenschein, gelb soll diese dumme, fette Ratte sein!“ 

Die Ratte quiekte und sonst nichts. Nun lachte nicht nur Darkness, auch Jay und Lil´ kicherten und Tom lachte gehässig. 

Das andere Mädchen zeigte nun ihre Zauberkunst. Sie setzte sich Original gegenüber und richtete ihren Stab auf sein Gesicht. Original ging gleich in Abwehrhaltung. Keiner der anderen elfjährigen bemerkte seine plötzlich starre Haltung und seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände. Lil´ und Jay drückten gegen Originals Bewusstsein um sofort eingreifen zu können. 

Das Mädchen hob ihren Zauberstab. _ Oculus _ _ Reparo _ und Harrys Brille hielt ohne Klebeband. Verblüfft betrachteten alle acht Persönlichkeiten die Brille. „Daran hat keiner von uns gedacht.“, murmelte Original. 

„Von uns?“, fragte das Mädchen neugierig nach. 

„Die Stimmen.“, murmelte Original abwesend. 

Buschie hob nur verwirrt eine Augenbraue, sagte sonst aber nichts zu ihm, nur dass sie sich bald umziehen sollten und dass Ron Dreck an der Nase hätte. Bevor sie aber das Abteil ganz verlassen konnte, meinte Original, dass sie sich an einen Vertrauensschüler wenden sollte um die Kröte mit einem _ Accio _ zu finden, er würde das ja selbst machen, aber er konnte Menschenmassen nicht leiden. 

Bis nach Hogsmeade sprach keiner der beiden Jungs, Ron, weil er viel zu durcheinander war und Original, weil er nicht reden wollte. Dort angekommen, stemmte Original den Koffer herunter und bevor Ron ihm sagen konnte, dass sie ihre Koffer im Zug lassen konnten, aktivierte er die Verkleinerungsrunen und der Koffer schrumpfte auf die Größe einer Brieftasche. 

„Wow, das muss bestimmt ein Vermögen gekostet haben.“ 

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, ich hab das selbst gemacht.“ 

Ron starrte ihn wieder mit offenem Mund hinterher, als er den Zug verließ. Original hielt sich am Rand der Schülermasse. Er stellte sich zu den anderen Erstklässlern und versuchte in der Menge zu verschwinden. 

Die Fahrt über den See war eine kleine Kraftprobe für das Konstrukt. Seit dem Unfall am Teich, wo die Zwillinge ihre Persönlichkeit bekommen haben, hatten alle, die damals dabei waren Angst, gar Panik vor großen Wassermengen. Da Vision erst später dazu kam, hatte er kein so großes Problem und Cover ließ ihn übernehmen. Hätte nur einer der Schüler Harrys Augen gesehen, wären ihm die pupillenlosen bräunlichen Augen aufgefallen, aber alle waren viel zu fasziniert über das Schloss. Als sie das Land erreichten, übernahm wieder Original. ´Er hat nun mal die richtigen Augen.`, erklärte Cover. 

Nachdem die strenge Professorin, Tom erkannte sie als McGonagall, ihre kleine Ansprache beendet hatte, wurde Harry von einem blonden Jungen angesprochen. Er stellte sich als Draco Malfoy vor. Original nickte ihm zu und als der andere sich über Ron lustig machte, musste er ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken. Darkness mochte ihn, doch Tom warnte vor der Verbindung von Malfoy Senior zu den Todessern. Cover sagte Original, er solle höflich ablehnen. Was der Junge dann auch tat. „Danke, ich werde mich bei Problemen an dich wenden.“ 

McGonagall kam zurück und führte die schnatternden Schüler in die Große Halle. Rabbit liebte die verzauberte Decke und Cover philosophierte mit Vision, wie sie eine solche Decke selbst herstellen konnten. Darkness wurde nervös und ließ Harrys Haare etwas wachsen, damit sie sich wohler fühlte. Sie wollte gut aussehen. Tom zog sich tiefer in den Tunnel zurück, als er Dumbledore sah. Jay und Lil´ stellten sich vor die Bank um gleich eingreifen zu können, sollte irgendetwas schief gehen. Keiner der acht schenkte der Zuordnung der anderen Schüler seine Aufmerksamkeit. Als dann ihr Name aufgerufen wurde, streckte Original den Rücken durch, machte ein emotionsloses Gesicht und stieg zum Hocker hinauf. Er drehte sich zu den Schülern um, lächelte sie dann freundlich an und setzte sich hin. Er hatte das mit Cover und Lil´ lange geübt. Dann senkte sich der Hut über seine Augen und Jay konnte übernehmen ohne dass jemandem der Farbwechsel in den Augen aufgefallen wäre. Die acht warteten gespannt. 

„Kannst du deine Schilder um deine Gedanken etwas lockern?“, flüsterte plötzlich der Hut in Harrys Ohr. Jay und Lil´ lachten laut auf, es hallte in der sonst stillen Halle nach. Die Schüler fingen an zu tuscheln. 

Cover konzentrierte sich, sie versuchte den hellen Raum für die andere Präsenz zu öffnen. 

Der sprechende Hut war verblüfft. Er hatte noch nie so starke Okklumentik-Schilder bei einem Erstklässler gesehen. Hin und wieder zeigten Eltern ihren Kindern kleine Tricks um ihre Gedanken zu schützen, aber ein solches Abwehrsystem war ihm ganz neu. 

Das junge Mädchen ließ die rein hypothetische Zugbrücke herunter, öffnete das Eisengitter und entsicherte die Pforte. Nun konnte der Hut in den hellen Raum. 

Er erstarrte, als er die sieben Personen in mitten der endlosen Landschaft sah. Ein Junge mit schwarzen, wilden Haaren und grünen Augen, der das richtige Alter für einen Erstklässler hatte, saß auf der Parkbank. Ein Mädchen mit eckiger Brille, nur ein bisschen älter als der erste Junge, beäugte den Eindringling kritisch. Zwei um die zwanzigjährige standen rechts und links von ihm, ihre Augen hatten einen Blaustich. Hinter der Lehne blickte ein fünfjähriger Junge mit ängstlichem Ausdruck in den neongrünen Augen herüber und ein junger Mann? lächelte ihn verträumt an. Diagramme, Runen und Zeichnungen waren an die Wände und auf den Boden geschrieben. Bücher stapelten sich neben einem dunklen Eingang, worin ein pubertierendes Mädchen saß. Ihre Schlangenaugen blitzten aus der Dunkelheit, ihre wilden Haare verdunkelten ihr Gesicht, so dass man fast nicht ihre Narben erkennen konnte. Doch weiter hinten, tiefer in den Schatten, war noch etwas, etwas viel Schlimmeres. Doch bevor er weitersuchen konnte, verbat ihn eine Kraft weiter zu gehen. 

´Ihr seid Harry Potter?´ 

Die Persönlichkeiten drehten sich alle zu dem kleineren Mädchen und diese nickte. 

´Ihr sollten vielleicht mit einem Lehrer über diesen Zustand reden.´ 

Ihre Augen verengten sich und die anderen gingen in Abwehrstellung. Die Zwillinge stellten sich vor die Bank, verdeckten dadurch die Sicht auf den kleineren Jungen. Der Mann nahm den kleinsten in den Arm und begab sich zum Tunneleingang. ´Das ist unsere Entscheidung. Deine Entscheidung ist unsere Hauswahl.´ 

´Ich kann euch aber nicht einordnen.´, erklärte er der grauäugigen, ´Ihr gehört nicht alle ins gleiche Haus. Du gehörst nach Ravenclaw, dein Drang nach Wissen leitet dich. Von den Zwillingen gehört einer nach Gryffindor und der andere nach Hufflepuff, der eine ist mutiger, der andere loyaler. Die zwei im Tunnel sind Slytherins, sie nutzen die Gelegenheiten um an ihr Ziel zu kommen, und der kleinste ist auch ein Hufflepuff, er ist hartarbeitend für die, die er mag. Der älteste gehört nach Ravenclaw, sein Wissen nützt er nur im gegebenen Augenblick.´ 

Das Mädchen nickte. ´Das haben wir erwartet.´ 

Das ältere Mädchen zischte aus dem Tunnel: ´Du sollst nur Original einordnen. Wir anderen fügen uns.´ Der Hut nickte und blickte zu dem kleinen Jungen auf der Bank. 

Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. 


	3. Von erster Liebe, Explosionen und Puppen

Tom war entsetzt, er schimpfte in seinem Tunnel über die Farben, die Unordnung im Gemeinschaftsraum und über die Gemeinschaftsduschen. Gryffindor war für ihn ein absoluter Albtraum. Der Hut hatte die Entscheidung für Gryffindor getroffen, da er meinte, dass Original wohl intelligent sei und loyal, aber wenn der kleine Junge in sich wachsen würde, wäre er tapfer, willensstark und tugendhaft.  Original war etwas in sich zusammengesunken. Doch  Visions bestärkenden Worte und Jays Freude über ihr gemeinsames Haus, munterten den Elfjährigen bald wieder auf.  Den  Mädchen  störte die Auswahl nicht besonders. Darkness mochte sogar das Rot, es erinnerte sie an die Wände des Tunnels, wo sie ihr eigenes Blut hinaufgestrichen hatte. Cover war der Meinung, dass, wenn sie in einem Wandschrank überleben konnten, auch in einem Gemeinschaftsschlafraum mit vier anderen Jungen wohnen könnten. 

Alle waren aber sehr froh die Große Halle  endlich  verlassen zu können, erstens war das Getuschel um sie herum über sie einfach ätzend, zweitens schmerzte ihre Narbe und drittens war  Dumbledores Rede einfach  verrückt und anstrengend . Wer würde einem Haufen Kinder sagen, sie dürfen nicht in den dritten Stock gehen, das bringt sie doch erst recht dazu den dritten Stock zu betreten. Tom meinte, dass der dritte Stock und das Päckchen aus  Gringotts zusammenhängen müsste n , doch keiner der anderen sieben wollte sich in die Machenschaften des Direktors einmischen. 

In ihrem Schlafsaal beanspruchten sie das Bett in der Ecke beim Fenster für sich und richteten sich alles her.  Der Koffer wurde ausgeräumt, die Habseligkeiten mit Zaubern und Runen geschützt und um das Bett schrieb Original unter Toms Anweisungen einen Runenzirkel , damit sie sicher schlafen konnten. 

Die vier Jungs, die sich mit ihm das Zimmer teilten, beobachteten ihn, sprachen ihn aber aus Nervosität und Verunsicherung von seinem Verhalten heraus nicht an. Als sich Harry hingelegt hatte, fragte Dean, ein  Muggelabstämmiger , ob es normal ist, was der Junge-der-lebte machte. Seine Mitschüler schüttelten den Kopf. 

Die erste Woche war für das Konstrukt eine Qual. Das Bett war viel zu weich im Vergleich  mit ihre r Matratze zu Hause, das Essen war zu fettig und zu sättigen für ihren Magen und die Fächer waren viel zu leicht. Tom hatte ihnen schon längst alles beigebracht. 

In der ersten Stunde von Verwandlung, nach dem  McGonagall ihren Katzentrick vorgeführt  hatte, erklärte sie den Erstklässlern ein bisschen Theorie und gab den Schülern dann die Aufg abe einen kurzen Text über das G elernte zu verfassen.  Original schrieb schnell so viel Information in den kurzen Text wie möglich, lehnte sich dann zurück und las in einem Buch aus der Bibliothek über magische Wände.  Das Konstrukt wollte für  Rabbit die Decke über ihrem Bett wie die der Großen Halle verzaubern. Sie diskutierten gerade die Kombination von Unsichtbarkeitszaubern und Raumzauber, als  McGonagall vor ihrem Tisch stehen blieb. 

„Mr. Potter.“, sprach sie streng, „Sind Sie schon mit Ihrer Aufgabe fertig?“ 

Original blickte von dem Buch auf und sah zum Pergament vor ihm. Die Hexe zog die Augenbraue hoch, auch Original zog die Augenbraue hoch und reichte ihr den Text. Während sie den  höchst informativen und intellektuellen  Text mit ansteigender  Verblüffung las, schenkte er wieder dem Buch seine Aufmerksamkeit.  Die restliche Zeit der Stunde behielt sie den stillen Jungen im Auge. 

In Zauberkunst fiel der Professor fast von seinem Bücherstapel, als er Harrys Namen vorlas.  Auch hier lernten sie nichts  Neues und während alle anderen den Unterricht verfolgten, überlegte das Konstrukt weiterhin wie sie die verzau berte Decke herstellen könnten. In den anderen Stunden am ersten Tag arbeiteten sie auch nicht wirklich mit, sondern machten nur das Nötigste.  Buschie , auch Hermine  Granger genannt, sprach sie darauf an. Sie meinte, er solle aufpassen, sonst werden seine Noten schlecht.  Doch als Cover die ganze letzte Stunde Wort für Wort  wiederholen konnte, ließ sie ihn in Ruhe. 

Nach der ersten Stunde von Zaubergeschichte ließ Cover das andere Mädchen übernehmen, da dem Lehrer der Unterricht und die Schüler egal waren.  Darkness setzte sich in die erste Reihe in die Ecke neben Ron, der schlief immer, und sie zeichnete ihre Bilder mit roter Tinte, da Vision ihr verboten hatte mit Harrys Blut zu malen, weil es zu wertvoll war . Keiner der Mitschüler sah die Schlangenaugen. 

In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste verdrängte Original den ganzen Unterricht, die Kopfschmerzen waren zu stark, das Konstrukt vermutete, dass die Knoblauchdämpfe ihnen zu schaffen machten.  Vision meinte, dass sie sich einfach fernhalten sollten. 

Nur in Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke passte Original auf. Kräuterkunde fand er interessant, weil  Petunias Garten ein  eindeutiges  Defizit an magischen Pflanzen  aufwies und Zaubertränke, w eil es ihn an Kochen erinnerte. 

Professor Snape hatte bei ihnen auch ein paar Pluspunkte gesammelt, als sich herausstellte, dass er ein Harry-Potter-Hasser war. Darkness mochte ihn sofort, auch als Tom ihnen von seiner  Todesservergangenheit erzählte. Vision unterstützte sie, da seine Intuition sagte, er sei ein guter , wenn auch  gehässiger Mann. Doch irgendwie mochte der Professor sie sogar noch weniger, als sie seine drei Fragen beantworten konnten. Naja, die Fragen waren auch nicht gerade schwer, wenn du ein Mädchen oder  eine Präsenz in deinem Kopf hast, die alles auf den Stand abrufen können. Die Augen des  Tränkemeisters hatte sich verengt und seine weitere Reaktion darauf war, dass er sich vor ihnen aufgebaut hatte und meinte: „Wissen ist nicht alles, Mr. Potter.“ Original lächelte ihn nur lieb an. Er freute sich schon auf den Unterricht. Snape starrte sie mit zuckendem Auge an, Original brachte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Pergament vor sich und schrieb die zuletzt genannten Tränke auf. Der Lehrer ließ seinen Hass an den anderen Schülern aus. Darkness wettete deshalb mit Jay, dass Snape in der ersten Woche jemanden zum Weinen bringen würde. Würde er es schaffen, müsste sie ihm ein Geschenk machen. 

So sah man am Sonntagmorgen  wie sich Harry Potter mit Draco  Malfoy über heulende  Hufflepuffs und die Vorlieben der Lehrer unterhielt. Denn wenn man Informationen braucht, holt man sie an der  Quelle und wen fragt man besser als das Patenkind des  Zubeschenkenden . 

Die Lehrer bemerkten schnell, dass sich Harry in ihrem Unterricht langweilte und gaben ihm andere Aufgaben.  McGonagall ließ ihn den anderen Schülern helfen,  Sprout überließ ihm mehrere Pflanzen um die er sich kümmern konnte, zur Unterstützung lud Original auf  Rabbits Wunsch Neville zum Helfen ein,  Flitwick ließ ihn an seinen Experimenten arbeiten. Zuerst der  Decken z a uber, den sie in der zweiten Woche vollendet hatten und über ihrem Bett und im hellen Raum befestigten, dann das Geschenk für  Snape , was eine Harry-Potter-Puppe war, die sich, nachdem sie zerstört wurde, von selbst wieder zusammensetzte. Diese legten sie  Snape auf den Schreibtisch mit der Aufschrift ´Kick  me ´. Dann einen Runenzirkel, der sie vor den Explosionen von Seamus schützte und nun arbeiten sie daran die Bilder von  Darkness zum Bewegen zu bringen.  Binns bemerkte rein gar nichts und  Snape forderte sie mit Fragen und den Hausübungen heraus. Der Professor suchte immer nach den kleinsten Fehlern in den Texten und Tränken. Doch durch Originals Kochkünste und Covers und Toms kombiniertem Wissen gab es selten welche. Der  Tränkemeister regte sich meistens über die wechselnde Schriftart in den Hausübungen auf. 

Cover behielt die ganze Zeit über den  Tagespropheten den Überblick  des Geschehens in der Zauberwelt. Dem Mädchen kam diese Zeitung eher wie eine Satirezeitschrift vor. Wer wollte denn etwas über die neuen Türen im Zaubereiministerium wissen oder dass jemand eine halbe Stunde in jenem Geschäft auf seine Krötenaugen warten musste.  Selten kamen interessante oder gar informative Nachrichten wie zum Beispiel der vereitelte Einbruch in  Gringotts , wo jemand ganz zufälligerweise genau in das Schließfach einbrechen wollte, wo  Hagrid mit ihnen etwas für  Dumbledore holen musste.  Purer Zufall! 

In der ersten Flugstunde kam es zu einem kleinen Unfall. Neville konnte seinen Besen nicht kontrollieren und wurde von der Lehrerin in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Draco fand dann den  Erinnermich . Original folgte dem  Slytherinjungen in die Luft und überredete ihn mit Covers großen Wörtern wie Eigenverantwortung, situationsbedingtes Sozialverhalten oder gruppendynamische Persönlichkeitsentwicklung den Ball ihm zu übergeben. Doch als Draco den Ball zu kurz  zurückwarf und er zu Boden fiel, blitzten Harrys Augen blau auf. Jay und Lil´ stürzten sich dem Ball hinterher und fingen ihn einen Meter vor dem Boden auf. Prof  McGonagall tauchte dann auf und schleppte ihn dann zu einem Jungen namens Oliver Wood um Harry als den neuen Sucher vorzustellen. Darkness kicherte plötzlich. ´Der ist  süß.´ Das Mädchen war hin und weg von ihrem  Quidditchkaptain . 

Dana ch schleppten Ron und Hermine  ihn  zur Trophäensammlung, wo sie dem  Potterjungen die Auszeichnungen seines Vaters zeigten. Original und die Zwillinge wollten nun unbedingt  Quidditch spiele n und Cover zeigte sich einverstanden. Tom machte sie auf seine eigene Auszeichnung aufmerksam. 

Irgend wie landeten die drei Erstklässler dann im dritten Stock bei einem dr eiköpfigen Hund. Tom war nun der festen Überzeugung, dass das Paket aus  Gringotts und der dritte Stock zusammengehör t en. Die anderen Persön l ichkeiten stimmten ihm wohl zu, aber keiner wollte sich in  Dumbledores Schemen einmischen. Sie schenkten ihre Aufmerksamkeit  lieber ihren Schulaufgaben und Experimenten. 

Die nächsten paar Wochen vergaß das ältere Mädchen auf ihre Zeichnungen und Rituale, und himmelte den fünfzehnjährigen  Quidditchschpieler an. Hin und wieder hätte das  Quidditchteam schwören können, dass sich Harrys Augenfarbe änderte. In der Luft hatte er manchmal bläuliche Augen und wenn Oliver mit ihm sprach, verformten sich seine Pupillen und er hing an jedem Wort, das der ältere sprach. Die drei Jägerinnen fanden das total niedlich. Die  Weasleyzwillinnge wollten den Erstklässler mit seinem Schwarm aufziehen, d o ch Original blickte sie nur ausdruckslos an und sagte: „Das bin nicht ich, das ist die Stimme in meinem Kopf.“ Fred und George waren sprachlos und Percy wollte wissen wie er das geschafft hatte. 

So ging es bis Halloween.  Darkness schwärmte für Oliver und lernte alles über  Quidditch . Original freundete sich etwas mit Neville über die gemeinsame Pflanzenarbeit an.  Rabbit besuchte regelmäßig Hedwig und durfte jedes Wochenende in einem leeren Klassenzimmer zum Spielen übernehmen.  Vision versuchte herauszufinden, warum sie Professor  Snape hasste. Tom und Cover brachten wieder Ordnung in ihre Psyche. Sie sortierten die  Bücher in weitere Regale, erschufen zwei Besen und  alle  versuchten  Dumbledore so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen.  Jay und  Lil ´ trainierten mit den  neuerschaffenen  Besen ihren  Flugstil im hellen Raum. 

In der Früh  v on Halloween war Hermine empört über seine fehlende Hausübung für Zauberkünste. Original ließ sie ein paar Minuten weiter schimpfen über sein Unverständnis für Richtlinien, bevor er ihr sagte, dass er die Hausübung schon abgegeben hatte, um sie heute zurückzubekommen. Das Mädchen wurde noch wütender, dass er sich an keine Vorschriften hielt . Er solle sich so verhalten wie alle anderen. Da wurde der Gemeinschaftsraum leise. Alle wussten, dass sich Harry Potter nicht normal verhielt, doch niemand hatte es ihm je ins Gesicht gesagt. 

Das Konstrukt war genervt von ihrer Anschuldigung und ließ mit dem Einverständnis aller  Darkness den Körper übernehmen . Das ältere Mäd chen fauchte durch Harrys Mund und starrte mit schlangenähnlichen Pupillen die Besserwisserin an. „Es geht nicht um Extras und Regeln, es geht um das Bild auf der Rückseite. Ich brauch es heute. Und bei Merlins totem Leichnam, natürlich sind wir nicht normal, wir hören Stimmen in unserem Kopf.“ 

Sie packte  schwungvoll Harrys Umhängetasche und  verließ einen stillen Gemeinschaftsraum. 

Über H arrys Ausbruch im  Gryffi ndortur m wusste bis zum Mittagessen ganz  Hogwarts . Die Schüler flüsterte n hinter seinem Rücken über die seltsamen  Dinge , die der Junge machen konnte , ohne Zauberstab zaubern, ganze Gespräche aus dem Gedächtnis wiederholen oder  Bücher in Sekundenschnelle verschlingen.  Ron erzählte jedem, den es interessierte, über seine Zugfahrt mit Harry und die Lehrer  machten sich Sorgen über ihren besten  Schüler . 

McGonagall überlegte, ob irgendetwas bei den Muggeln vorgefallen war,  das s den Jungen negativ beeinflusst hätte. 

Darkness ließ sich aber davon nicht beunruhigen und malte in Geschichte der Zauberei mit roter Tinte das zweite Bild, das sie heute brauchen werden. 

In Zauberkunst erklärte Original mit  Visions Hilfe Seamus, warum seine Zauber immer explodierten. Se ine Magie war einfach sprunghafter als die der anderen. Der irische Junge stellte ihm dann eine gute Frage: „Wie ist denn deine Magie?“ 

Das Ko nstrukt war leicht verunsichert und Origina l ließ die Magie zwischen Harrys Fingern hin und hergleiten. A lle  acht  beobachteten sie. „Es leuchtet.“, flüsterte er. 

Am Ende der Stunde bekam Original sein Pergament zurück und Prof.  Flitwick lobte ihn traurig zu seinem Bild auf der Rückseite. Dem keine Beachtung schenkend suchte er dann alles für heute Abend zusammen. Die zwei Bilder, di e weiße Lilie, eine  Tonvase , di e Kerzen und die schwarze Kreide. Als dann alle Schüler in der Großen Halle feierten, schlich  Darkness in die Mädchentoilette im  ersten Stock. 

Dort war aber schon Hermine, die über Rons Gemeinheiten weinte.  Darkness wollte schon umdrehen und ein anderes Bad suchen, da kämpfte sich  Rabbit mit  Lil´s Hilfe nach draußen. Der fünfjährige wollte ihr helfen und als er kurz Ron mit Dudley verglich, waren alle dabei. Nachdem ihn Hermine beim ersten Klopfen an die Klotür wegschickte, schob er die Zauberkunsthausübung zu ihr durch. Sie dachte zuerst, er wolle sich über sie lustig machen, bis sie das Papier umdrehte und dort das  sich  bewegende Portrait einer ju ngen Frau in roter Tinte sah. 

„Wer ist das?“, fragte sie leise durch die Tür. 

„Meine Mama.“ 

Langsam öffnete sich die Klotür und Hermine blickte in neongrüne Augen. 

„Und das ist mein Papa.“  Rabbit zeigte ihr noch ein  sich  bewegendes Portrait, diesmal von einem Mann. „Sie sind heute vor zehn Jahren gestorben.“ 

Rabbit erklärte ihr mit naive m Verständnis, was sie vorhatten. Sie wollten Kerzen anzünden und vor den Bildern ihre Dankbarkeit und Trauer ausdrücken. Er fragte sie schüchtern, ob sie mit ihm gemeinsam hierbleiben wollte oder ob sie zum Fest wollte. 

Hermine war von seiner  kindlichen  Art überrascht, blieb aber und gemeinsam bauten sie einen kleinen Altar auf. Die Lilie in der  Tonvase stand flankiert von den Bildern und umrundet von den Kerzen. Rundherum wurden die Symbole für Dankbarkeit, Liebe, Leben und Tod in der schwarzen Kreide gezogen. Gemeinsam saßen die beiden davor und  bedankten sich stillschweigen. 

Als dann ein Troll durch die Badezimmertür  kam, schreckte  Rabbit zurück in den hellen Raum und die Zwillinge übernahmen draußen. 

Während sich Hermine kreischend an die Wand drückte, griff Harry Potter an. Mit Magieimpulsen, Schildern und Schlägen an den ri chtigen Stellen kippte der Troll bald bewusstlos um und die Zwillinge kümmerten sich um Hermine. Die hereinstürmenden Lehrer waren gar nicht begeistert über seine Tat. Seine Hauslehrerin wollte  sofort  erfahren , warum zwei ihrer Löwen nicht im  Turm bei den anderen waren. Jay zog daraufhin eine  Augenbraue hoch und entschuldigte sich sarkastisch dafür, dass er am Todestag seiner Eltern lieber im Stillen an seine Eltern denken würde, als zwischen Rowdies Süßigkeiten in sich hineinzustopfen und es tue ihm ja so leid, dass er deswegen nicht mitbekommen hätte, dass ein Troll in den sichersten Ort Englands eingebrochen war. 

Die Lehrer ließen ihn sogleich ohne Probleme gehen. Jay schnappt e sich eine geschockte Hermine  und mit einem Fingerschnippen waren seine Sachen gepackt. Beide Kinder sahen  Sna pes Beinverletzung, doch Vision fand es interessanter, dass Lillys Portrait  Snape zuwinkte, während James ihm die Zunge herausstreckte und  Grimassen schnitt. 

Irgendwie wusste am nächsten Morgen jeder, dass Harry Potter gegen einen Troll gekämpft und gewonnen hatte. Auch hatte es sich Hermine zur Aufgabe gemacht ihn näher kennen zu lernen. Sie wollte wissen warum sich seine Emotionen so stark änderten. Manchmal war er hasserfüllt und  wütend, ein anderes Mal war er n aiv oder gar emotionslos. Beim Essen setzte sie sich nun neben ihn, lernte zusammen mit ihm und las gemeinsam in der Bibliothek. Original war davon nicht gerade begeistert. Die Stille um ihn herum, die ihn schon sein ganzes Leben begleitete, wurde durch ihr Gerede unterbrochen. Er musste ihr erst klar machen, dass er Fragen nicht beantworten würde, wenn er nicht wollte, egal wie oft oder intensiv sie fragen würde. 

Am Tag ihres ersten  Ouidditchspiels war das Konstrukt Feuer und Flamme. Cover und Tom ließen Schnätze in der endlosen Landschaft herumfliegen. Original ging gemeins a m mit den Zwillingen noch mal alle Strategien und Bewegungen durch.  Rabbit begab sich in den Tunnel, er mochte es nicht, wenn die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gerichtet war , Vision versuchte ihn mit d e r Geschichte von den Giftpilzen abzulenken .  Darkness hing währenddessen an jedem Wort von Oliver. Kurz vor dem Start ging Original mit Vision  nochmal  alle hinzugefügten Zauber und Runen ihres Nimbus 2000 durch. 

Das Spiel war spannender als gedacht, doch als Oliver wegen Marcus Flint  stürzte , versprach  Darkness Rache für ihren Schwarm . Noch interessanter wurde es, als sich plötzlich mitten im Spiel der Schutzzauber gegen dunkle Magie aktivierte. Der Besen ruckte einmal kurz, aber der Schutzzauber reagierte gleich und die Mädchen in Harrys Kopf klatschten sich ab. Ihre Magiekombi funktionierte. Kurz darauf reagierte der Schutzzauber gegen helle  Zauber . Jay und  Lil ´ suchten in der Zuschauermenge nach den Angreifern. Es waren  Quirell und  Snape . 

´Und wer greift jetzt mit was  an?´ , stellte Cover Vision die Frage . Dieser sortierte  Snape die helle und  Quirell die dunkle Magie zu. Ein paar Minuten danach fingen die Zwillinge den Schnatz. Ihn zu verschlucken war eigentlich nicht geplant gewesen. 

Als das Team Oliver dann im Krankenflügel erzählte , wie Harry ihnen den Sieg gebracht hatte, umarmte Oliver seinen Sucher.  Darkness lief die nächste n Wo c hen mit einem glücklichen Grinsen durch die Gegend. 

Nach dem  Quidditchspiel stellte  Hagrid wieder einmal unter Beweis wie mies er in  Geheimniskrämereien ist. Erstens, wer nennt seinen Cerberus  Fluff y ,  Darkness und Jay würden ihn Hades nennen, und zweitens, geht´s vielleicht noch  auffälliger den Namen Nicolas  Flamel auszuplappern? 

Der weitere Gedankengang war für Cover und Tom ein Kinderspiel: Nicolas  Flamel \+ Faustgroßes Paket + Alchemie + starker Schutz = Stein der Weisen. 

Tom wollte daraufhin den Stein holen, doch Cover wollte zuvor herausfinden, wer  Qui r rell wirkl ich war und das  Ho r krux holen . 

Bis zu den Weihnachtsferien hatten sich die Schüler und Lehrer daran gewöhnt, dass Harry Potter anders war. Er brauchte keinen Zauberstab um zu zaubern, er hatte  McGonagalls Streichholz mit einem einfachen Fingerschnippen in eine silberne Nadel verwandelt, er wusste viel und verbrachte einen Großteil seiner Zeit in der Bibliothek oder in leeren Klassenräumen um sich weiter zu bilden. 

Insgesamt ignorierten die Schüler seine Seltsamkeiten. Immer wenn Original von seinen Stimmen sprach, nahmen sie es so hin. Nur Hermine fragte immer wieder unangenehme Fragen über sie. 

Alle Experimente entwickelten sich hervorragend. Gemeinsam mit den  Weasleyzwillingen und Dr a co brachten sie Flint dazu einen Trank zu sich zu nehmen, der seine Haare Gold und Rot färbte. Original und Cover erschufen das Rezept für den Trank, Fred und George stellten ihn her und Draco fragte einen der Slytherin – Hauselfen um Hilfe um ihn den  Slytherinkapitän einzuflößen. Warum Draco? Weil Flint ihn nicht ins  Quidditchteam aufgenommen hatte. Auch hatten sie den Zauber der Harry-Potter-Puppe auf einen weißen Kuschelhasen übertragen, damit Rabbit das Kuscheltier auch in der Außenwelt hatte und Darkness es nicht zerstören konnte. 

Überhaupt hatte sich die Zeit, die sie für sich alleine hatten, verkürzt. Hermine wollte immer mit ihnen lernen und die Hausübungen machen und war dann enttäuscht, wenn Original alles schon konnte, wusste oder vollendet hatte. Mit Neville kümmerten sie sich regelmäßig um die Pflanzen und auch das  Quiddditchtraining nahm viel  Zeit in Anspruch. Doch keiner im Konstrukt, konnte sich über diesen Punkt beschweren, da  Darkness sonst bissig wurde. Tom hatte es versucht. 

Merlin sei Dank, kamen bald die Weihnachtsferien. Der  Gryffindorturm war fast leer, nur die  Weasleyfamilie blieb zurück. Auf  Rabbits Wunsch hin besorgten sie Geschenke für alle in ihrem Jahrgang. Cover und Tom fanden dies sinnlos, doch alle anderen waren einverstanden. Sie kauften Gutscheine aus dem  Quidditchshop für die Jungs, Draco und das Team, und Gutscheine aus Madam  Malekins Geschäft bekamen die Mädchen.  Snape fand am Weihnachtsmorgen eine  Dumbledore – Puppe auf dem Schreibtisch, mit der  Aufschrift ´Try  to kill  me ´.  Oliver bekam kurz vor seiner Abfahrt von Harry mit verformten Pupillen ein Portrait von ihm in blutroter Tinte geschenkt.  Die drei Jägerinnen kicherten, als sie dies beobachteten. 

Am Weihnachtsmorgen rannte Ron rufend in den  Erstklässlerschlafsaal und wollte Harry wecken.  Darkness übernahm instinktiv und warf durch  geübte Handgriffe den anderen z u Boden und fachte ihn mit gebleckten Zähnen und dämonenhaften Augen an. Die restlichen Ferien ließ der Rotschopf das Konstrukt in Ruhe. 

Die  Geschenke unter dem Weihnachtsbaum waren eine  Überraschung. Die Scho kofrösche von Hermine wurden von den Zwillingen gleich verschlungen, die Socken und die 45 c von den  Dursleys verschwanden in der  dunkelsten Ecke des Koffers und  um den  Weasley – Pullover war en die Meinungen  gespalten .  Darkness mochte ihn überhau pt nicht, Tom schloss sich ihr e r Meinung an. Währenddessen gefiel ihm  Rabbit und Original, da sie noch nie etwas  Selbstgemachtes bekommen hatte n . Weil Original nun mal draußen war, wurde der Pullover angezogen. Das ältere Mädchen ließ dann aus Protest Harrys Haar bis zu den Schultern  wachsen . 

Am meisten beeindruckt waren sie aber von dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang, der ihnen  Dumbledore gesendet hatte. Tom erkannte die Handschrift von seinem ehemaligen Verwandlungslehrer sofort. 

Zwischen dem Weihnachtsfest und Neujahr machte sich Rabbit eines Nachts mit der Hilfe des Umhang s auf das Diadem zu holen. Mit der Anleitung Toms und seiner von Haus aus vorsichtigen Art schlich er sich in den 7. Stock zum Raum der Wünsche. Das  Horkrux war schnell gefunden und mit ein paar weiteren Sachen, die interessant für sie waren, schlich Rabbit wieder zurück. Zumindest war dies der Plan. F il ch und Mrs Norris kamen aber um die Ecke und Rabbit huschte die Treppe hinunter und stand plötzlich Snape und  Quirell gegenüber. Darkness und Jay kicherten, als sie beobachteten wie die Kerkerfledermaus den zitternden Mann an die Wand drückte. Die beiden wollten eigentlich noch länger zuhören, doch der fünfjährige zog sich aus Angst in ein Klassenzimmer zurück und ließ Original übernehmen. 

Dieser atmete tief durch und blickte sich im  Raum um und stockte. Da stand ein  riesiger Spiegel mitten in dem sonst leer e n Raum. Vorsichtig näherte er sich ihm, als Vision sagte, dass der Spiege l wohl verzaubert war, aber gut artig.  Die Zwillinge nahmen trotzdem hinter der Bank Stellung , um eingreifen zu können, sollte etwas passieren. 

Als sie dann Harrys Spiegelbild erblickten, blieb allen die Luft weg. Alle acht aus dem Konstrukt standen in ihrem eigenen Körper da. 

Original drehte sich kurz auf der Bank um, um sich zu versichern, dass noch alle im hellen Raum waren und er nicht plötzlich alleine war. 

Der elfjährige im Spiegel war umgeben von den anderen. Neben ihm standen die beiden Mädchen, Cover schob ihre eckige Brille am Nasenrücken hoch und  Darkness grinste ihn böse an. 

Die Zwillinge standen Hand in Hand rechts hinter ihm und lachten. Ihre blauen Augen funkelten. 

Vision  hielt  Rabbit an seiner Hüfte und  Rabbit hielt seinerseits den Hasen. Beide lächelten glücklich. 

Und links stand ein Mann Mitte fünfzig mit harten dunklen Augen. 

´ Tom?´ , flüsterte Cover und blickte zum Tunneleingang, der von den Schatte n überquoll. Die älteste Person hatte dunkle, und besser gepflegte Haare als die anderen, ihm fehlte das  bekannte  Potterhaar . Auch andere Merkmale  von Harry hatte er nicht. Kein G rün in den Augen, keine Blitznarbe oder andere Verletzungen , auch waren seine Gesichtszüge feiner und dünn, nicht dürr wie bei den anderen. 

´Das bin  ich.´ , flüsterte Tom  fasziniert  aus dem Tunnel  und die Lippen des  Mannes im Spiegel  bewegten sich zu einem erhabenen Lächeln .  Alle waren verblüfft. 

Original setzte sich vor das Spiegelbild und beobachtete die acht, wie sie in Ruhe in einem Wohnzimmer saßen, von dem er wusste, dass es ihnen gehörte , dass nur sie davon wussten. 

Im weisen Raum drückte  Rabbit sein Kuscheltier näher an sich und schlich um die Bank herum  und setzte sich  neben Original. ´Das wünsch ich mir  auch.´ , flüsterte er. Seine neongrünen Augen funkelten. 

´Und was genau ist das?!´, zischte  Darkness und lehnte sich an die Bank.  Vision lächelte sie ruhig an. 

´Das ist unser Himmel, da sind wir nur unter uns, haben aber alle einen getrennten Körper und sind trotzdem psychisch ve rbunden. Darauf sollten wir hin arbeiten, nicht  Voldemort , oder  Dumbledore , das sollte unser Ziel  se in. Von allem und jedem gelöst, wo nur unsere eigene Meinung  zählt.´ Das Konstrukt schwieg und beobachteten, wie Hedwig durch den Raum im Spiegel flog . 

Die nächsten paar Nächte saß Harry Potter vor dem Spiegel u nd beobachtete wie alle acht gemeinsam ohne irgendwas oder irgendwen einfach ihr Leben lebten. 

In der letzte n Nacht stand plötzlich  Dumbledore hinter ihnen. Tom zog sich so schnell und so weit wie möglich in den  Tunnel zurück, Darkness und  Rabbit nahmen im Tunnele ingang Stellung, während die Zwillinge hinter der Bank stande n und sowohl draußen wie auch den Tunneleingang im Auge behielten . Cover und V ision  verstärkten die  Okklumentikschilder und Original stellte  sich Dumbledore . 

Dumbledore sprach über den Spiegel und seine Gefahren. Original starrte den alten Zauberer einfach an und spielte den perfekten naiven Jungen. Tom zischte währenddessen profane Dinge in der Dunkelheit und  Darkness kicherte über seine Wortwahl wie dürrer Weihnachtsmann, unproduktiver Heuchler. 

Bei  Dumbledores Frage was genau  er im Spiegel sah, antwortete Original ohne groß nachzudenken: „Meine Familie. “ 

Überrascht von seiner eigenen Antwort blickte er wieder in den Spiegel, wo Rabbit ihm begeistert zu winkte, die Zwillinge Darkness die Harre flochten und Vision, Cover und Tom in ein Gespräch vertieft waren. Mit Überzeugung wiederholte er: „Meine Familie ! “ 

Alle  im Spiegel  drehten sich zu ihm um und nickten. Im hellen Raum war es still. Noch nie haben sie sich als Familie gesehen.  Rabbit blickte aus dem Tunnel zu Cover. ´Bist du die  Mama?´

Die Zwillinge bekamen sich vor Lachen kaum mehr ein, als sie Covers  entsetzen  Gesichtsausdruck sahen. 

Der Direktor  musterte den  Junge n nachdenklich, als dieser den Spiegel glücklich betrachtete. Er erklärte ihm, dass der Spiegel gefährlich sei, und dass er an einen anderen Ort gebracht wird. Harry solle nicht nach ihm suchen. 

Als das Konstrukt ein paar Minuten später im Bett lag, machte sich Tom darüber lustig, dass  Dumbledore extra betont hatte, dass sie nicht den Spiegel suchen sollten. Es war gerade so, als wolle er, dass sie den Spiegel wieder finden um zu wissen, was er voll bringen konnte. 

Warte, war  genau  das  Dumbledores Wunsch? 


	4. Von Setzlingen, Karten und Entscheidungen

Für das Konstrukt war nun klar,  Dumbledore hatte den Stein der Weisen von Nicolas  Flamel bekommen. Aber warum würde jemand den einzigen Grund , warum man  selbst  noch am Leben ist, jemand anderem anvertrauen, der es dann in einer Schule voller unerfahrener, neugieriger Schüler  von einem dreiköpfigen Hund bewachen lässt? 

Cover stand vor einem schier unlösbaren Rätsel. Sie verstand den Sinn hinter der Aktion nicht. Tom war der Sinn egal, er wollte nur den Stein in Finger bekommen. Doch alle anderen waren vorsichtiger. 

Die restliche Zeit der Weihnachtsferien beratschlagte sich das Konstrukt über ihren sehnlichsten Wunsch. Sie wollten alle ihren eigenen Körper, doch keiner wollte die Verbindung durch Harrys Psyche verlieren. Außer dem stellte sich die Frage, ob s ie alle eine eigene Seele haben, oder sie Harrys Seele teilen würden wie ein  Horkrux . 

Apropos  Hork rux , da sie jetzt nun das  Diadem hatten und mit einem Haufen Schutzzauber und Runen in der hintersten Ecke ihres Koffers versteckt hatten, stellte sich die Frage, wie sie es zerstören würden und ob sie es überhaupt zerstören würden. 

Tom hing noch an seiner alten Seele und wollte eine Möglichkeit finden die beiden Stücke wieder miteinander zu verbinden und ihn als ´Hauptseele nanteil ` verwenden . Darkness war von der Idee nicht gerade begeistert, denn Tom müsste Reue und Bedauern für den Mord empfinden. Vision und  Cover waren recht angetan von der Idee und welche Auswirkungen  dies auf Harrys Magie und Toms Seele haben würde. Rabbit wollte das Diadem nicht zerstören, er empfand es so , als würde e r jemanden zum Tode verdammen. D en Zwillingen war dies alles recht egal, sie wollten nur den Mörder ihrer Eltern und dem Typen, der Teilschuld an ihrer Lebenssituation hatte, daran hindern wieder zurückzukommen. 

Als die restlichen Schüler nach  Hogwarts zurückkamen, fand man Harry Potter meistens in der Bibliothek, wo er in alten, dicken Wälzern nach Seelenzaubern und Eingriffen in den magischen Kern suchte. Zu dieser Zeit knallte Hermine einmal ein dickes  Alchemiebuch auf den Tisch vor Harry, so dass Ron zwei Plätze weiter aufschreckte und herübersah. Das Mädchen erzählte Harry voller Freude, dass sie endlich herausgefunden hätte, wer Nicolas  Flamel war. Original blinzelte sie unbeeindruckt an und las weiter. Die Gryffindor sprach einfach weiter, dass  Fluffy den Stein der Weisen bewachte. Der Junge blickte nicht auf und meinte nur uninteressiert, dass er das längst wüsste und er  Flamel für dumm oder gar naiv hielt etwas so  K ostbares einem Mann anzuvertrauen, der dieses etwas in einer Schule mit pubertierenden Kindern zu versteckte. Hermine starrte ihn mit offene m Mund an. 

In der darauffolgenden Nacht stürzte sich eine wütende und verschlafene Darkness auf Hermine, die sie gerade wecken wollte. „Ich hab´s dir ja gesagt.“, meinte Ron zu ihr, als sie die Kratzspuren am Hals massierte. 

Original übernahm draußen und lies sich erklären was die zwei vorhatten. Anscheinend hatte Ron Hermine nach der Bibliothek abgefangen und mit ihr über den Stein der Weisen gesprochen.  Irgendwie war der rothaarige dann zu dem Schluss gekommen ,  dass Snape den Stein stellen will, weil er  zu Halloween  einen Hundebiss  am Bein  hatte. 

Vision lachte über seine Naivität und erinnerte alle daran, dass Snape sie im  Quidditchspiel retten wollte, obwohl nichts zu retten war. 

Auf jeden Fall wollten die anderen zwei Erstklässler zu  Hagrid und ihm alles erzählen. Tom bekam einen Lachflash, als er das hörte, während Cover die Idee nicht einmal so schlecht fand, weil  Hagrid in seiner Einfältigkeit bestimmt wieder Informationen ausplaudern würde.  Zu dritt machten sie sich auf den Weg zu der Hütte des Hüters. Als das Konstrukt das  Drachenei und dessen Geburt in der Holzhütte sah, stöhnten alle auf. Holzhütte und feuerspuckendes Baby , muss noch mehr gesagt werden?

Bis Dracos Gesicht im Fenster auftauchte,  war der Besuch sogar recht interessant. Drachen waren die neuesten Lieblingstiere von Lil´ und Jay und auch Darkness mochte Norbert, weil er  Hagrids Bart angezündet hatte. Auch verriet der Wildhüter, dass alle Lehrer mitgeholfen hatten den Stein zu beschützen. Ergo, nach  Fluffy kommen noch weitere Fallen.  Drac o verpetzte sie leider an  McGona ga l l , war aber irgendwie dumm genug nicht zu begreifen, dass  McGona ga l l ihm auch eine Strafarbeit geben würde, wenn er nachts in der Schule herumlief. 

In der nächsten Nacht  führte  Filch sie zu  Hagrid und Darkness hing an jedem seiner W orte, dass er über seine alten F oltermethoden erzählte. Der  Squib sprach die  schmalen Pupillen dem  flackernden Licht der  Fackel zu. 

Um den Wald zu betreten, ließ Cover die Zwillinge übernehmen, da Original sich zu sehr vor der Dunkelheit zwischen den hohen alten Bäumen fürchtete. Vision versteckte sich mit Rabbit hinter der Bank im hellen Raum und erzählte dem fünfjährigen eine Geschichte über drei Brüder, die den Tod trafen und überlebten.  Cover bekam währenddessen Kopfschmerzen über so viel Beschränktheit . Man schickt Kinder in den Wald, der normalerweise verboten ist zu betreten, damit sie in diesem Wald eine Strafarbeit verrichten. So viel Dummheit, zu viel Dummheit! 

Als Draco, Fang und Harry in einer Lichtung eine in Schwarz gehüllte Person beim  Einhornbluttrinken überraschten, rannte der  Slytherinjunge schreiend davon, gefolgt von Fang. Währendem fing Harrys Narbe an zu schmerzen und die Zwillinge verloren kurz die Orientierung. 

Die Rettung durch den Zentauren war überraschend und das darauffolgende Gespräch war gleichermaßen verwirrend wie  erhell en d . Vision gab allen eine kurze Übersetzung seines Geschwafels: die schwarze Gestalt war Voldemort,  Einhornbluttrinken ist böse, da man nur halb lebt und Harry Potter ist zu Großem bestimmt. Den Zentauren größtmöglich ignorierend näherten sich die Zwillinge dem verstorbenen Einhorn und füllten auf Wunsch von Vision eine Phiole mit Blut. 

Als Firenze sie davon abhalten wollte, stürmte Vision nach draußen und starrte das magische Wesen mit pupillenlosen braun-grünen Augen an. 

Firenze zuckte zurück und flüsterte entsetzt: „Seelensplitter!“ 

Vision lächelte ihn unschuldig an und ließ das abgefüllte Blut in seiner Tasche verschwinden, als  Hagrid die Lichtung betrat. 

So bald Harry Potter wieder in seinem Bett lag, veranstaltete das Konstrukt  ein  Pow –  How im hellen Raum. Dass Voldemort so nah an  Hogwarts war, war nicht geplant. A u ch war es nicht vorauszusehen gewesen, dass einer ihrer Lehrer ein aktiver Verbündeter Voldemorts war.  Jetzt wussten sie, dass sie die Schmerzen von ihrem Lehrer kamen und nicht von den Knoblauchdämpfen. Doch wieso nur Schmerzen bei  Quirrell auftauchten und nicht bei Snape, der  doch  ein Todesser war, war noch nicht ganz geklärt. Anscheinend ging  Quirrell eine andere Art von Beziehung zu dem dunklen Lord ein. Einstimmig wurde beschlossen den Stein vor Voldemort zu holen, damit Voldemort nicht jetzt schon einen richtigen Körper bekommt. Sie mussten vorher alle seine  Horkruxe finden um Voldemort auch wirklich vernichten zu können. Auch plante Cover ein den Stein eine Zeit lang zu behalten und zu studieren um ihn dann  Flamel zurückzugeben. 

In den nächsten paar Wochen  wartete das Konstrukt auf einen geeigneten Augenblick um in den dritten Stock zu kommen, gleichzeitig lasen sie jedes Buch über magische Kerne und bereiteten sich auf den Sommer bei den Dursleys vor. Da Schüler  bis zu ihrer Volljährigkeit außerhalb der Schule nicht zaubern dürfen, mussten sie etwas erfinden, bei dem die Dursleys Angst genug hätten sie in Ruhe zulassen, aber  bei dem  das Ministerium keine Magie wahrnehmen kann. 

Bis zu den Tests am Ende des Schuljahres fanden sie eine zufriedenstellende Lösung. Eine Packung Spielkarten wurden mit Runen und Zaubern verändert, so dass, wenn einer der Persönlichkeiten die Karte mit einem Magieimpuls aussendet,  sie  explodiert.  Doch die Magie, mit der sie die Karten aussenden, wird vom Ministerium nicht gescannt, da sie die Magie wieder zurück in ihren Körper ziehen und di e Explosion  dann wie eine ganz normale Explosion wirkt , keine magische. 

Die Abschlussprüfungen waren eine Leichtigkeit für sie .  Immer waren sie in der Hälfte der  Zeit fertig  und machten sich einen Spaß daraus  beim theoretischen Teil  in der kleinsten Wortanzahl  so viele Informationen hineinzubekommen wie möglich und beim praktischen zeigten sie ihr zauberstab- und wortloses Können, während ihr Zauberstab versteckt an ihrer Hüfte angebracht war . 

Am letzten Tag der Prüfungen musste  Dumbledore ins Ministerium, so war dies nun der perfekte Zeitpunkt den Stein zu holen. Nach der letzten  Prüfung verlies Original  schnell den Raum Richtung  Gryffindor turm . Dort nahm er den Tarnumhang aus seinem Versteck , stopfte ihn in die Tragetasche und ließ Rabbit übernehmen, der sie gekonnt an Filch vorbei zum Eing ang in den Raum mit der Falltür führte . 

`Erste Falle ist von  Hagrid , dann kommen noch weitere von den  Professoren  Sprout ,  Flitwick ,  McGonagall ,  Quirrell , Snape und  Dumbledore , also höchstens sieben Fallen. Das sollte doch machbar  sein.´ Cover schmunzelte. 

Darkness kicherte, sie wollte hinaus und sich um den Hund kümmern .

Alle versammelten sich um die Bank. Jay und Lil´ standen bereit einzuspringen, sollte Darkness durchdrehen, oder irgendetwas zu gefährlich sein. Cover lehnte hinter Original an der Bank und Vision hielt  Rabbits Hand, der sich hinter der Bank mit dem Hasen an die Brust gedrückt versteckte. Tom ließ aus Vorfreude die Schatten aus dem Tunnel wandern. 

Das jüngere Mädchen gab grünes Licht und Darkness riss die Türe zu  Fluffy auf. Bevor einer der drei Köpfe überhaupt bellen anfangen konnte, hatte sie das Tier mit einem zauberstablosen und wortlosen  _ Bombardia _ gegen die Wand geschleudert.  Als Vision ihr das Okay gab, dass die Falltür nicht magisch gesichert war, worauf hin Cover die Dummheit magischer Lebewesen beklagte, öffnete das ältere Mädchen sie vorsichtig. In der Dunkelheit bewegte sich etwas, seilartige Wesen bewegten sich vom Licht , das durch die Falltür fiel, weg. Vision erklärte auch diesen Raum für magiefrei und Darkness wollte sich schon in die Dunkelheit fallen lassen, da stoppte sie Original. 

´Das ist eine  Teufelsfalle.´ , flüsterte er erfreut. Die zweite Falle war von Professor  Sproud und sie war nicht gerade gefährlich. Darkness sprang auf die Tentakel und hielt Harrys Körper ganz ruhig. Rabbit hatte sich aus Furcht unter die Bank verkrochen und zitterte dort. Ohne Probleme glitten sie durch die Pflanze und standen ohne Verletzung unter dem Dickicht. Die  Fü nfzehnjährige kicherte und schnitt eine Spitze der Pflanze ab, denn Original wollte sie unbedingt selber züchten. Mit  _ Argumenti _ befeuchtete sie ein Taschentuch und wickelte den Setzling darin ein. Das Taschentuch verschwand ganz unten in der Tasche des Umhangs, damit kein Licht dazu kam. 

Der nächste Raum war gefüllt mit geflügelten Schlüsseln und ein Besen lehnte an der Wand. Darkness zog nur unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue hoch und ging zur gegenüberliegenden Tür, während Lil´ und Jay sich auf einen Flug freuten. Die andere Tür war verschlossen, so wie Vision es sagte, und zwar so verschlossen wie die Tür vor  Fluffy verschlossen sein sollte. Cover verfluchte die magische Dummheit und ließ die Zwillinge nach draußen um den richtigen Schlüssel zu finden und zu fangen. Der gesuchte Schlüssel war groß, alt und verrostet, und als Harry ihn fing, griffen die andern Schlüssel an. Lachend flogen sie den kleinen Metallteilen davon, sprangen mitten im Flug vom Besen und öffneten die Türe schwungvoll. Vision gab ihnen noch während dem Flug grünes Licht für den nächsten Raum. Den Schutzmechanismus von  Flitwick ließen sie hinter sich. 

Hinter der nächsten Tür saß der Troll von Halloween. Er wollte sich schon auf sie stürzen, als er das verräterische blaue Funkeln in den grünen Augen sah und zurückschreckte. Er erinnerte sich wie leicht der gleiche kleine Junge ihn zu Boden geworfen hatte. Jay und Lil´ grinsten ihn teuflisch an, hielten ihm mit einer spaßhaften Verbeugung die Türe auf und der Troll schlurfte argwöhnisch an ihnen vorbei in die Freiheit. Damit war  Quirrell s Falle keine Falle mehr und mit  Visions Bestätigung betraten sie den nächsten Raum. 

Dort war ein riesengroßes Schachbrett aufgebaut mit zum Leben erweckten Spielfiguren. Cover war recht unberührt von dem Spiel, denn gemeinsam mit Tom führten sie die Zwillinge ohne Probleme übers Schachbrett zur anderen Seite. Das Setting war so leicht, dass sogar Ron Weasley gewinnen wü rde und somit ging es von  McGona gal l zum nächsten Lehrer. 

Dieser war eindeutig Snape. Zaubertränke, und ein Logikrätsel, umgeben von Flammen, das riecht regelrecht nach Slytherin. Das Rätsel war schnell gelöst, sie ließen aber Original übernehmen und den Trank überprüfen, da sie sich vorstellen konnten, dass der Professor die Tränke extra vertauscht hatte, damit wirklich keiner durch seinen Schutz kommt. Leider war es der richtige Trank, anscheinend wollte auch Snape, dass der Dieb bis zum Stein vordringen konnte. 

Bei diesem Gedankengang stoppte das Konstrukt. Waren alle Vorrichtungen so leicht, damit der Dieb gemeinsam mit dem Stein festsaß und dort dann als Dieb entlarvt wird? Vision schüttelte den Kopf, er hatte keine derartigen Zauber gespürt, die sie daran hindern würden, die zu verlassen. Es muss einen anderen Grund geben. 

Durch die Flammen hindurch ging es in den nächsten Raum mit  Dumbledores Schutz.  Nach vielen endlos wirkenden Stufen kamen sie dort an.  Es war eine große Halle, wo in der Mitter der Spiegel  Nerhegeb stand. Original wollte sich dem Spiegel schon nähern, als Vision etwas Ungewöhnliches auffiel. Die Magie des Spiegels war verändert, irgendetwas war in dem Spiegel. 

´Er hat doch nicht etwa-´, flüsterte Lil´. 

´-den Stein  _ im _ Spiegel  versteckt?´ , beendete Jay. 

Ganz vorsichtig schlich sich Original zum magischen Gegenstand ohne sein Spiegelbild zu erblicken und blieb neben dem Spiegel stehen. 

„Was genau soll ich nun machen?“, fragte er in die leere Halle. Cover legte ihm im hellen Raum eine Hand auf die Schulter, gab aber keine Antwort. Tom wütete im Tunnel, so knapp vor dem Ziel und er bekam den Stei n trotzdem nicht in die Finger. Die Zwillinge drehten sich argwöhnisch zu ihm um und behielten den Tunneleingang im Blick, sie wollten keinen manischen Massenmörder freiherumlaufen lassen. Darkness fragte Vision, ob Runen helfen könnten. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf, um den Stein aus dem Spiegel zu bekommen, muss ein Gefühl, ein Eindruck, eine Einstellung den Schutz auflösen. Doch welches Gefühl? Hoffnung, Aufopferung, Hingabe, Altruismus? 

Nach ein paar Überlegungen war sich das Konstrukt einig Original draußen zu lassen, damit er mit verschiedenen Gefühlen und Einstellungen in den Spiegel blicken kann. Es funktionierte beim ersten Mal. Original sah in den Spiegel und dachte daran, dass Voldemort und  Quirrell den Stein nicht bekommen sollen. Sein Spiegelbild-Ich lächelte ihn an und griff in die Hosentasche, keiner der anderen stand um ihn herum und Original fühlte sich verlassen. Aus der Tasche holte das Spiegel-Ich den Stein heraus. Perplex griff auch Original zu seiner Hosentasche und fühlte den Stein. 

`Das…war…leichter als  gedacht.´ , meinte Vision verdutzt und Darkness kicherte. Den Stein in den Tarnumhang wickelnd stopfte Original alles in das versteckte und verzauberte Fach der Umhängetasche. Er blickte nochmal in den Spiegel und sah nun wieder alles Persönlichkeiten um sich herum. 

Der Junge stand ein paar Minuten regungslos vor dem Spiegel und blickte schwermütig hinein, bis die Flammen am Eingang aufloderten. Original sprang hinter den Spiegel und versteckte sich. Die Zwillinge drückten gegen Originals Psyche um ihm zu beruhigen, aber auch um eingreifen zu können. 

Feste Schritte näherten sich mit Bedacht dem Spiegel und ihrem Versteck, und blieben dort stehen. Die Person murmelte vor sich hin, stoppte dann und schnaubte amüsiert. „Potter, ich weiß, dass du hier bist. Komm heraus!“, sprach  Quirrell . 

Das  Ko n strukt war auf Angriffsmodus. Lil´ und Jay wollten hinaus und den Körper beschützen. Rabbit versteckte sich unter der Bank und drückte zitternd sein Gesicht in das weiße Fell des Hasen. Vision setzte sich zu Original auf die Bank und nahm den elfjährigen Jungen in den Arm. Tom wütete noch stärker im Tunnel. Dann hatte Cover einen Geistesblitz und ließ Darkness übernehmen. Sie sollte sie hier so schnell wie möglich herausbringen und wer kann das besser als die Persönlichkeit, die zum Teil von Harry, zum Teil von Tom kam. 

Darkness ließ Harrys Zähne spitz werden und verlängerte sein Haar. Mit einem entstellten Grinsen, das mehr als nur  Fehl am Platz auf Harrys Gesicht wirkte, stellte sie sich dem Professor. 

Dieser zuckte verwirrt zurück. Er hatte mit einem verschreckten, ängstlichen Kind gerechnet, das sich vielleicht im kindlichen Trotz ihm  entgegenstellt . Doch das vor ihm war nicht Potter. Zu spitze Zähne, zu lange Eckzähne, zu längliche Pupillen und viel zu wildes schulterlanges Haar, doch das ausschlaggebende war das Grinsen, das das knabenhafte Gesicht verunstaltete.

„Guten Abend, Professor  Quirrell ! Wie geht’s Ihnen an diesen beschaulichen Abend?“ Darkness stellte sich neben den  Nerhegeb und machte einen Knicks vor dem verwirrten Professor, ließ aber nie die Augen von ihm. Das Mädchen war glücklich, sie durfte sich um den Anhänger Voldemorts kümmern, ohne Probleme verdrängte sie den Schmerz in der Narbe.  Quirrell stotterte ein bisschen vor sich herum, bis das Mädchen ihn wieder unterbrach. Sie meinte zu ihm,  wenn sie aufgehört hat zu schauspielern, kann auch er aufhören. Der Mann verlor sofort sein Stottern und starrte den Jungen vor sich ausdruckslos an. 

Der Mann schnaubte, verengte die Augen und wandte sich dann aber dem Spiegel zu.  Ein verrückter  Potter war das kleinere Problem, dem er sich stellen musste. 

Darkness schlich langsam um den Mann herum, so dass er mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand und hörte ihn wie er sich aufregte, dass der Spiegel ihm wohl den Stein zeigte, ihn aber nicht hergab.  Mit hochgezogenen Augen brauen huschte sie die Stiege h o c h, zumindest versuchte sie es, bis eine Stimme sagte: „ Benutz den Jungen!“ 

Quirrell drehte sich zu ihnen um und Darkness fauchte ihn entsetzt an. Woher kam die Stimme? Wer war die Stimme?  War das Voldemort?

Quirrell befahl ihnen zu sich zu kommen. Kurz brach Panik im hellen Raum aus, sollten sie sich dem Mann nähern?  Darkness ließ sich nicht beirren und hüpfte die Stufen hinunter zu dem leicht verrückten Mann.  Wenn er mit ihnen spielen will, dann spielt sie halt mit ihm.  Cover stöhnte auf, aber ließ sie machen, denn Vision versicherte ihr, dass er den Körper  mit  Apparation heil hier  rausbringen konnte. 

Quirrell verzog keine Miene, als sie sich lieb lächelnd neben ihn stellte.  Sie solle ihm nur sagen, was er sehe. Darkness blickte in den Spiegel und sah wieder wie alle ihren ei genen Körper hatten und sie anl ächelten. Diesmal stand sie in der Mitte und alle anderen um sie herum. 

Als der Mann sie wieder anschrie, dass sie ihm sagen solle, was sie sehe, legte sich ein schiefes Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht und sie meinte nur : „Tom hat seinen eigenen Körper.“ 

Die Zwillinge und Tom kicherten, während Cover stöhnte. Original blickte über die Schulter zu ihr. Er wollte wissen was so lustig war.  Sie erklärte ihm, dass wenn Voldemort ihnen zuhört, er nicht gerade begeistert wäre, dass sie seinen richtigen Namen  nannten . 

Die Sti mme wütete, er meint e, dass der Junge log und dass  er mit dem Jungen reden wolle. Darkness und die Zwillinge wichen von  Quirrell zurück, als er der Stimme antwortete und beobachteten,  wie  er den Turban vom Kopf wickelte.  Er drehte sich um und hinter ihm im Spiegel erblickten sie es, ein Gesicht am Hinterkopf des Mannes.

Die Persönlichkeiten standen still und starrten das verzerrte Gesicht an, wie es ihren Namen aussprach. Tom flüsterte entsetzt: ´Das bin ich? Ich bin auf einem verfluchten  Hinterkopf!´

Das brachte Darkness aus ihrer Starre, sie kicherte und winkte dem Spiegelbild zu. „Hallo,  Voldie .“ 

Das Gesicht sprach weiter ohne die Begrüßung zu beachten. Er erzählte wie er mit  Einhornblut und  Quirrell s Körper überleben konnte und dass er den Stein bräuchte um wieder  einen eigenen Körper zu besitzen . Darkn ess zog nur unbeeindruckt Harry s Augenbraue hoch.  Als Voldemort meinte, dass sich der Stein sich in ihrer Tasche befindet, zuckte Darkness zurück und fauchte den Mann vor sich an.  Quirrell schreckte leicht zurück, als er ihre verformten Pupillen sah, schnippte mit den Fingern und Flammen umgaben den Raum.  Harry drehte sich langsam um die eigene Achse und hörte dem Gesicht zu, wie es versuchte sie zu überzeugen sich ihnen anzuschließen. Darkness blieb stumm und ließ ihn weiter über Tapferkeit und seine Eltern sprechen.  Unbeeindruckt blieb sie, als er ihr versprach seine Eltern wiederlebendig zu machen. Original starrte hoffnungsvoll auf, doch Vision erklärte ihm, dass das was einmal tot ist, nicht wieder so leben kann wie es gelebt hat. Cover setzte sich zu ihnen auf die Bank und zog Rabbit zwischen sich und Original. Der kleine Junge zitterte. Tom währenddessen erläuterte, dass Voldemort nicht richtig tot war wegen den  Horkruxen und deswegen wieder leben kann, während ihre Eltern nie wirklich zurückgeholt werden können. 

Voldemort versuchte sie weiterhin zu überreden, er meinte, dass es kein böse und kein gut, es gäbe nur Macht. Da fing Darkness wieder an zu kichern und Voldemort stoppte ab. Das Mädchen legte den Kopf schief und meinte, dass sie das alles wüsste, dass ihr das aber auch alles egal sei, sie wolle nur in Ruhe gelas s en werden und dafür müsste er sterben. Weiteres kannte sie schon einen Tom und der war um einiges freundlicher als Voldemort. Da schnaubte Tom verächtlich im Tunnel und die Zwillinge kicherten. 

Voldemort verzog die Lippen und sagte, er solle ihm den Stein geben. Darkness meinte er solle aufhören zu lügen, was tot ist bleibt tot, wie er, wenn sie mit ihm fertig sind. 

„Töte ihn!“, brüllte Voldemort und  Quirrell stürzte sich auf den Schüler.  Er hielt ihn auf die Stufen und drückte ihm die Luft ab. Bevor sich Panik im hellen Raum ausbreiten konnte, befahl Cover , das s Vision sie mit welchen Mitteln auch immer hier ausholen sollte. So übernahm der junge Mann und  Quirrell bemerkte wie die grünen Iriden sich bräunlich färbten und wie die Pupillen fast ganz verschwanden, bevor der Junge seine Hand auf i hre legte und Magie durchsandete . Der Professor zuckte vor Schmerz zurück und beobachtete geschockt, wie ihre Hand zerfiel. Als er sich noch einmal  auf Wunsch ihres  Meisters auf den Jungen stürzt, drückte Vision ihnen beide Hände ins Gesicht und sandte wieder Magie hindurch, bis das Gesicht began n sich aufzulösen. 

Das Konstrukt beobachtete gefesselt, wie der Körper zu Staub zerfiel und nur die Kleidung zurückblieb. Darkness pfiff beeindruckt und die Zwillinge wollten sofort erfahren , ob sie dies auch können. Tom und Cover blieben still, sie wollten eine Erklärung und Rabbit und Original drückten sich an Cover auf der Bank. Vision betrachtete fasziniert Harrys Hände und meinte, dass das eigentlich nicht  funktionieren sollte, außer es gäbe einen so starken Schutz, der durch ihren Körper fließt, dass dieser physisch auf Voldemort anwendbar sei. 

Cover  blickte über ihre Schulter zum Tunneleingang und meinte nur, dass dies unlogisch sei, weil ihr Körper dann auch Tom abstoßen müsste. 

Tom zog seine Schatten in den Tunnel und sagte bedrückt, dass er wohl ein Teil von Voldemort sei oder war, er ist sich da nicht so sicher, aber er ist nichts Körperliches, wie das Diadem für das  Horkrux oder  Quirrell für Voldemort, denn er existiert nur in Harrys Psyche und nicht in seinem Körper. Original setzte sich auf und fragte unschuldig in den Raum: ´Und wenn du einen Körper bekommst, so wie wir es für alle von uns planen, wirst du dann zum  Horkrux ? Musst du dann vernichtet werden, damit Voldemort  stirbt?´

Im weisen Raum war es t otenstill. Keiner konnte oder wollte diese Frage beantworten . Na ch ein paar Sekunden flüsterte Cover zu Vision, dass er den Körper in den Schlafsaal bringen soll, sonst bemerkt jemand noch ihr  F ehlen .  Vision wollte die Stufen hinaufsteigen, als er  entsetzt bemerkte, wie sich eine Wolke von  Quirrell s Körper erhob. Sie nahm Voldemorts Gesichtszüge an und flog auf sie zu. Vision versuchte noch auszuweichen, spürte aber schon wie die  zerrüttete Seele durch ihn hindurchglitt und  der Körper  verlor schon, während er fiel ,  das Bewusstsein. 

Die Persönlichkeiten standen entsetzt im weisen Raum. Lil´ und Jay fluchten, sie befanden sich mitten am Tatort neben einer Leiche, das sah nicht gut für sie aus. Cover berief ein Pow-How ein und alle setzten sich auf den Boden vor dem Tunnel. Mehr als warten und improvisieren, wenn sie aufwachten, konnten sie nicht tun, meinte das junge Mädchen in die Runde. Tom räusperte sich und gab sich einverstanden alle  Horkrux zu zerstören, er will kein Teil von einem Typen in sich haben, der auf einem Hinterkopf lebte. Die zwei jüngsten und die Zwillinge lachten, doch die Mädchen und Vision wussten, dass seine Aussage ernst zu nehmen sei. 

Original war der jenige , der die Augen öffnete, da sie nicht wussten, ob sie gefunden worden waren oder nicht. Anscheinend hat sie jemand gefunden, denn sie lagen im Krankenflügel. 

Verwirrend waren die ganzen Geschenke um ihr Bett, wer sandte diese? 

Original blickte sich um und sah wie  Dumbledore durch die Türe kam. Tom und Darkness versteckten sich sofort im Tunnel,  während Cover und Vision die  Okk lumentikschilder verstärkten und die Zwillinge sich vor den Tunneleingang stellten. Rabbit blickte ängstlich über die Lehne der Parkbank. 

Dumbledore beglückt wünschte Harry zu den Geschenken von seinen Bewundere r n, de n n irgendwie wusste nun die ganze Schule, was zwischen  Quirrell und ihm vorgefallen war. Cover massierte sich nur stöhnend die Schläfen .  Dumbledore nahm eine  Schockofroschverpackung auf und meinte, dass Ron wohl den Inhalt gegessen hatte. Original war verblüfft: „Ron war da?“ 

´Was wollte der  denn?´ , schimpfte Darkness aus der Dunkelheit. 

Der Direktor  hat ihre Frage anscheinend leicht miss verstanden, denn er meinte nur, dass es ihm und Hermine gut gehe und dass er sie bald sehen würde.  Das Konstrukt war durcheinander, was hatten  die beiden Gryffi ndors gemacht, dass es ihnen nicht gut gehen sollte. Cover lehnte sich zu Original auf die Bank hinunter und meinte, er  solle nach dem Stein fragen.  Bei der Frage veränderte sich  Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck ganz leicht. Er wirkte nachdenklicher und zurückhaltender. Er beantwortete die Frage mit einer Gegenfrage und wollte wissen, ob er den Stein gesehen hatte. Original schüttelte auf Covers Anweisung her den Kopf und blickte dem Direktor  direkt  in die Augen.  Der ältere Mann lächelte ihn daraufhin gutmütig an und meinte nur, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen sollte, da der Stein vernichtet worden ist. Original lächelte ein Stück breiter und nickte.  Vision zog nur unbeeindruckt die Augenbrauen hoch, während Darkness fast an ihrem Lachen erstickte.  Niemand kam in ihr verstecktes Fach, der nicht die richtige magische Signatur hatte. Der alte Mann log. 

Dumbledore setzte sich zu ihnen aufs Bett und Original musste sich anstrengen aus Reflex nicht weiter weg zu rutschen. Er fragte sie, ob sie in den Spiegel geblickt hatten, worauf Original wieder nickte.  Dumbledore erzählte ihnen wie der Spiegel funktionierte, dass der ihn finden, aber nicht benutzen will, bekommt den Stein. Er fragte Harry, warum er den Stein nicht bekommen hätte, und Original antwortete ihm, dass er den Stein nicht wollte, er wollte nur wissen, was  Quirrell wollte. Der Direktor blickte ihn durch die Halbmondgläser an und fragte, warum es für Professor  Quirrell so eine Qual war ihn anzufassen. Bevor Original ihm antworten konnte, sprach er weiter. Er meinte, dass die Aufopferung seiner Mutter ihn gerettet hat und  ein Mal hinterlassen hat. Original griff sich an die Stirn zur Blitznarbe. Der Direktor lächelte nur und sagte, dass dieses Mal nicht sichtbar ist, sondern in seiner Seele liegt. Das Konstrukt sah sich gegenseitig an, war an der Trennung ihrer Psyche teilweise ihre Mutter  s chuld ? 

„Liebe, Harry, Liebe.“, flüstere er und legte ihnen die Hand auf den Kopf. Original musste sich zusammenreisen um nicht los zu lachen, während Darkness, Tom und die Zwillinge  im hellen Raum lach en  konnten  was das Zeug hielt.  Cover drehte sich zu Vision um und fragte, ob das überhaupt möglich sei. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und verneinte, es müssten noch weitere Faktoren mitwirken, aber ihre Mutter hatte sicher was damit zu tun.  We nn auch ihre Liebe ihr Leben ni cht gerettet hat, aber die Kombination aller Faktoren kann der Grund sein, dass  sie  einen Schutz hatten . 

Dumbledore stand auf, nahm sich ein Toffee mit Ohrenschmalz geschmac k und verabschiedete sich. Vision hatte einen Einfall und flüsterte Original zu, was er noch unbedingt fragen sollte. Der Junge blickte zu Cover, die ihm zustimmend zu nickte und bevor  Dumbledore den Krankenflügel verlassen konnte, fragte er ihm nach Professor Snape. Vision wollte wissen, warum der Professor sie nicht mochte. Der Direktor drehte sich um und erklärte seufzend, dass die Abneigung von den Streitereien zwischen Snape und Harrys Vater stammt. Original bedankte sich und legte sich hin. Als  Dumbledore außer Hörweite war, fragte Original eine Heilerin, was genau mit ihm gemacht wurde. Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und erzählte ihm von den leichten Heilzaubern. Original bedankte sich lächelnd und Cover atmete auf, niemand hat die Verletzungen und Narben ihrer Kindheit bemerkt. Sie wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand von der Zauberwelt dies erfährt. Das würde nur Fragen aufwerfen, die zu Enthüllungen von den Persönlichkeiten führen könnten. 

Als Ron und Hermine Harry nach seinem Krankenflügelaufenthalt das erste Mal sahen, erklärten sie ihm, dass sie bei  McGonagall waren um sie vor dem Diebstahl des Steins zu war n en, aber sie hörte nicht auf sie, da sind sie alleine aufgebrochen, haben Neville mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegt und sind bis zum Schachbrett vorgedrungen.  Dort kamen sie nicht weiter, ohne Ron zu opfern. Aber bevor das passieren konnte, kamen die Professoren, die durch einen freiherumlaufenden Troll aufmerksam gemacht wurden. Die beiden erzählten, dass sie, nachdem die Lehrer Harry aus der Falltür gebracht hatten, gelogen hatten und sagten, dass sie mit Harry gemeinsam den Stein beschützen wollten. 

´Die beiden-´

´-sind doch-´

´-ganz in  Ordnung.´ , meinten die Zwillinge und alle anderen stimmten mehr  o der weniger missmutig zu. 

Bei der Vergabe des Hauspokals musste der Großteil des Konstrukts sich zusammenreisen, um nicht Harrys Kopf gegen die Tischplatte zu rammen.  Unfairer geht es kaum. 

Als der  Gryffindortisch feierte, schlich sich Original zwischen den Schülern zum  Slytherintisch und stellte sich vor Draco. Der  Malfoyjunge kräuselte die Lippen und fragte schnippisch, was der Heuchler wollte.  Original erklärte kalt, dass er diese Farce an seinem Tisch nicht mehr aushielt, und man ihm die sen unfairen Gewinn bitte verzei hen möge. Er werde nächstes Mal fair kämpfen und natürlich mit  McGonagall darüber reden. Das Konstrukt bemerkte mit Genugtuung, dass Draco fast seine Gesichtszüge entglitt en . Dieser nickte dem schwarzhaa r igen Jungen zu und fra g te, ob er sich setzten will.  Dieser lächelte liebeswürdig, bedankte sich und verbrachte den letzten Abend um geben von jungen Slytherins. Tom fühlte sich in se ine Kindheit zurückversetzt und die Slytherins wu n derten sich über die leicht verformten Pupillen. 

Snape betrachtete den  Potterjungen mit kritischen Augen, während  Dumbledore sein Funkeln in den Augen hatte und  McGonagall teils entsetzt, teil s erfreut über die Entwicklung war. 

Am Tag der Abreise  betrat Original das Büro der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin, doch Cover, Vision und Tom gaben ihm  die Anweisungen .  Nachdem die Professorin ihn nach seinem Grund des Besuchs gefragt hatte, sprach  Original seine einstudierte Rede vor, die sie die ganze Nacht geprobt hatte n . Er erklärte ihr, dass er weder mit ihrem Nicht-Handel bei Gefahr noch dem Regelverdrehen des Direktors zufrieden sei, auch hoffe er, dass man gegen die Ironie ihrer Strafarbeiten etwas mache und gegen die Diskriminierung gewisser Häuser, dazu wünsche er sich, dass Schüler nie wieder v on etwas gefährlichem in Versuchung gebracht werden oder  dass Lehre r, die zu  inkompetent sind ihren Job zu machen , wie sie selbst  a ls stellvertretende Schulleiterin , keine Stelle in der Nähe von leicht beeinflussbaren Gemütern bekommen sollten. 

Noch als sich  McGonagall von seiner Ansprache erholte, drehte er sich mit wehendem Umhang um, auch geprobt, und verließ ihr Büro. 

Am Bahnhof überreicht e  Hagrid ihm ein Fotoalbum mit B ildern seiner Eltern.  Original lächelte traurig, bedankte sich aber anständig bei dem Wildhüter und stieg in den Zug ein. Eigentlich wollten sie ein Abteil alleine haben, aber irgendwie wurde nichts daraus, als er gemeinsam mit  Ron, Hermine und Neville sich eines teilte. Er ignorierte sie aber und betrachtete die vorbeiziehende Landschaft.  Das Konstrukt plante das Zusammentreffen mit dem Mistkerl und Familie. Sie wollten ihm gleich am Anfang einen Schrecken einja gen, damit sie die restlichen F e r ien ungestört ihr Wissen von Alchemie erweitern konnten. Das Konstrukt wollte den Stein so schnell wie möglich seinem rechtmäßigen Besitzer zurückgeben. Keiner von ihnen wollte am Tod von dem  Flamel -Ehepaar schuld sein.  Auch mussten sie sich um eine fleischfressende Pflanze und um die Zerstörung eines  Horkrux kümmern. 

Insgesamt sah das Treffen so aus, dass Darkness draußen übernahm und mit schlangenhaften Augen und spitzen Zähnen Vernon begrüßte. Dieser schluckte alle Beschimpfungen hinunter und brachte seinen Neffen für die nächsten paar Wochen nach Hause. 


	5. Von Briefumschlägen, Keksen und wichtigen Punkten

Die Ferien waren am Anfang recht ereignislos. Die Dursleys hielten sich an die Abmachung, sie ließen ihn alleine, brachten ihm regelmäßig Essen und zwangen ihn zu keiner Hausarbeit mehr. Der Mistkerl wollte eigentlich ihre Sachen in den Schrank unter der Treppe stecken, aber mit einem gekonnten Fauchen von Darkness ließ er dem Neffen seine Freiheiten und der Koffer, die Eule und alles weitere kam in das kleine Zimmer im ersten Stock.

Original kümmerte sich trotzdem noch um den Garten, der in seiner Abwesenheit etwas verkommen war. Lil´ ging hin und wieder zum nahegelegenen Spielplatz, damit Rabbit schaukeln konnte. Am meisten beschäftigten sie sich aber mit ihren Experimenten. In der dunklen Ecke ihres Kleiderschranks wuchs der Setzling der Teufelsfalle, Hedwig brachte ihnen tote Mäuse, die sie an die Pflanze verfüttert konnten. Cover bestellte die neuesten Alchemiebücher, die sich aber als Farce herausstellten, keines der Bücher war informativ genug für den Stein der Weisen. Tom nannte ihr ein paar ältere Bücher, die in der Nockturngasse unter falschen Namen bestellt wurden. Richtig voran am Stein der Weisen kamen sie aber nicht.

Dudley und seine Freunde ließen ihn seit einer kleinen Kartenexplosion auf dem Nachhauseweg vom Spielplatz in Ruhe. Der Mistkäfer war von der Helligkeit der Explosion eine halbe Stunde blind. Für Vernon existierten sie nicht, nur Petunia sprach mit ihnen, wenn sie das Essen in ihr Zimmer brachte, oder sie mit ihm über den Garten redete.

Während sich Cover und Tom auf den Stein der Weisen konzentrierten, beschäftigte sich Darkness mit dem Horkrux und Vision mit der Theorie über ihren Schutz vor Voldemort. Darkness kam zu der Erkenntnis, dass Horkruxe nur dann zerstört werden können, wenn man sie mit Magie nicht wiederherstellen kann. Damit kam für die Zerstörung nicht viel in Frage, auf die Schnelle fiel ihr nur Dämonenfeuer ein.

Vision war der Meinung, dass Lilys Opferung sicherlich ihr Leben gerettet hat, aber davor muss irgendetwas in Gang gesetzt worden sein, damit dies überhaupt funktionierte. Was genau dies sein sollte, war unklar.

Auch machte sich das Konstrukt Gedanken über die Beschaffung der nächsten Horkruxe. Der Plan war, dass sie, bevor die Schule anfängt, das Medaillon und den Ring holen. Cover wollte nur, dass sie davor alles mit Flamel und seinem Stein klärten. Auch überlegten sie noch immer wie sie alle getrennt, aber doch gemeinsam leben konnten.

Bis zu Harrys zwölften Geburtstag kamen sie nicht gerade weiter, außer, dass sie ihr Wissen in Alchemie erweiterten. Vernon befahl ihnen während des Besuchs im Zimmer zu bleiben und mucksmäuschenstill zu sein. Original zuckte nur unbedeutend mit den Schultern, es machte für ihn keinen Unterschied zu seinen anderen Geburtstagen.

Eine Überraschung kam dann, als sie ein Hauself in ihrem Zimmer erwartete. Rabbit versteckte sich vor Schreck unter der Bank, während Tom vor Ungeduld aufstöhnte. Vision warf ihm, beziehungsweise dem Tunnel einen dunklen Blick zu. Original sagte dem Wesen, dass es zu einem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt gekommen war. Dobby entschuldigte sich, doch blieb. Der Junge seufzte und meinte er solle sich setzen. Tom grummelte aus dem Tunnel, dass Befehle und Anordnungen besser funktionierten, als der Hauself zum Weinen anfing. Original befahl Dobby darauf hin sich auf das Bett zu setzen und ihm zu sagen wer ihn schickte. Dobby fing an zu plappern, dass seine Familie gar nicht wissen darf, dass er hier sei, dass er sich später selbst dafür bestrafen muss. Er erzählte, dass eine Verschwörung in Gang sei und dass Harry Potter nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren darf. Als Original nachfragte, wer die Verschwörung plante, wurde der Hauself ganz aufgeschreckt und als er zur Lampe griff, um sich zu bestrafen, übernahm Darkness. Sie griff nach dem kleinen Wesen, hielt ihn in der Luft und riss ihm die Lampe aus der Hand. Mit schmalen Pupillen blitzte sie ihn an. Dobby hörte auf zu zucken und betrachtete mit Angst die Veränderung in dem Jungen.

Cover lehnte sich in der Zwischenzeit an die Bank und vermutete, dass Dobbys Herr der Verschwörer sei. Die Zwillinge stimmten zu und wollten raus, um Dobby weiter zu befragen. Darkness ließ sich von den zwei Jungs nicht ablenken und blickte Dobby wütend in die Augen. Sie erklärte ihm mit einem zischenden Unterton, solange die Verschwörung nicht Voldemort beinhaltete, dass ihr das alles recht egal war. Dobby versuchte ihr zu erklären, dass er in eine Schule ohne Freunde doch gar nicht zurückkehren wollte. Darkness schnaufte nur, wofür bräuchte sie Freunde, sie hatte die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf, das reicht für ein ganzes Leben. Die Augen des Hauselfs wurden immer größer. Zitternd griff er in seinen zerfetzten Kittel und holte Briefe hervor. Er erklärte, dass er dachte, dass, wenn er die Briefe von Harry Potter stehlen würde …

Doch Darkness ließ ihn nicht ausreden. Sie packte ihn an der Kehle und riss ihm die Briefe aus der Hand. Keiner griff ungeschehen in ihre Privatsphäre ein. Bevor die Zwillinge sie wieder in den weisen Raum drängen konnten, wuchsen Harrys Haare und wurden noch wilder, auch spitzen sich die Zähne zu. Lil´ und Jay übernahmen mit viel Kraftaufwand draußen und fluchten über die wilden Haare, die bis zur Hüfte reichten. Dobby zitterte wie Espenlaub, betrachtete den Farbwechsel in Harrys Augen und den Persönlichkeitswechsel. Er flüsterte: „Seelensplitter.“

Lil´ lächelte ihn mit geneigtem Kopf an, während Jay das aufgebrachte Mädchen in den Gang brachte und versuchte zu beruhigen. Der Zwilling draußen erklärte dem Hauself bedacht, aber bestimmt, dass wirklich wenig ihn davon abhielt seine Ausbildung zu beenden und dass die Angst keine Freunde zu haben kein Grund sei. Er sei das, seit er sich erinnern kann, gewöhnt. Leise, aber mit Druck fragte er, ob der Hauself sie bitte in Ruhe lassen könnte, er würde sich wirklich nicht freuen die Behörden einzuschalten. Dobby schnippte mit den Fingern und verschwand.

Die zurückgelassenen Briefe stammten von Hermine, Ron, Hagrid und Neville, alle gratulierten ihm zum Geburtstag. Original schrieb an alle Dankeskarten und sandte Hedwig mit ihnen aus.

Der nächste unangekündigte Besuch fand mitten in der Nacht statt. Jay wachte durch das Rattern eines sehr gebrauchten Motors auf und aus dem Fenster blickend entdeckte er einen blauen Ford Anglia, der durch den Himmel flog. Mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte er wie der Wagen zu ihrem Haus flog und vor seinem Fenster stehen blieb. Ron und seine zwei älteren Zwillingsbrüder grinsten ihn an. Bevor einer der drei etwas sagen konnte, fragte Jay mit wütendem Unterton, ob die Muggel in seiner Straße sie sehen konnten. Die Weasleybrüder sahen sich gegenseitig an und meinten beschämt, dass das sein könnte. Jay fragte noch genervter, ob sie das Auto unsichtbar machen konnten, denn ein schwebendes Auto bringt bestimmt Probleme mit dem Ministerium. Tom kicherte gehässig im Tunnel, als die drei rot anliefen und einen Knopf am Armaturenbrett drückten, worauf hin, der Wagen unsichtbar wurde.

Nach ein paar weiteren Fragen stellte sich heraus, dass die drei gekommen waren, um nach ihn zu sehen, da sie solange nichts von ihm gehört hatten und seine Nachricht nach dem Geburtstag sehr angebunden war, da hatten sie sich Sorgen gemacht. Cover stöhnte genervt auf, während sich Original und Rabbit freuten, dass man an sie dachte.

Die Weasleys wollten ihn mit zu sich nachhause nehmen, doch das Konstrukt beschloss im Ligusterweg zu bleiben, wo sie mehr Ruhe hätten. Leider riss Vernon wütend die Schlafzimmertüre auf, bevor Jay dies den Brüdern sagen konnte.

Der große Mann wütete, was sich Harry erlaubte mitten in der Nacht Besuch zu haben, sie sollen sich verziehen, sie wecken noch die ganze Nachbarschaft auf. Jay zog unbeeindruckt die Augenbraue hoch und meinte, dass er nicht gerade dabei half den Lautstärkenpegel zu senken. Vernon wurde nur noch roter im Gesicht und wollte wissen, warum die überhaupt hier sind. Als er erfuhr, dass sie seinen Neffen mitnehmen wollten, war der fette Mann sofort Feuer und Flamme und packte hektisch den Koffer. Mit offenem Mund beobachtete der schwarzhaarige Junge wie Vernon alles im Zimmer in den Koffer schmiss, um ihn loszuwerden. Der Mann warf den Eulenkäfig regelrecht in das fliegende Auto. Vision meinte nur, dass sie ihm vielleicht helfen sollten, bevor er die Pflanze im Schrank entdeckte. Geschlagen fluchte Jay vor sich, während er alle nicht so legalen Sachen in der Umhängetasche mit den verzauberten Fächern verstaute.

Ein paar Minuten später waren sie schon auf den Weg zum Fuchsbau. Stille umgab die vier Jungs. Die Weasleys waren geschockt über den schnellen Aufbruch und das Konstrukt hatte keine Ahnung wie sie auf die Situation reagieren sollten. Am Ende beschlossen sie das Beste daraus zu machen und die Eltern über die heutige Zaubererwelt auszufragen. Original tauschte mit Jay draußen und Fred, der gerade in den Rückspiegel blickte, sprach die Farbänderung dem Mondlicht zu.

Original lehnte sich zurück und beachtete die Brüder die ganze Fahrt lang nicht. In der Früh flogen sie auf ein schiefes Haus zu, das Tom liebevoll als zerfetzter Schuhkarton beschrieb. Die Landung vor dem Weasleyheim war recht holprig, wie auch die Begrüßung der Mutter. Zuerst war sie wütend mit ihren Söhnen, dass sie einfach so das Auto nahmen und über die Nacht verschwanden. Doch als sie Original sah und ihn als Harry Potter erkannte, versuchte sie ihn zu umarmen.

Original hatte sich bis dahin im Raum umgeblickt. Während Tom die Unordnung verfluchte, liebte Rabbit die vielen Zauber, die Stricknadeln, die selbstständig strickten, das Geschirr, dass sich von selbst abwusch. Der Junge war so abgelenkt von der öffentlichen Zurschaustellung von Magie in Haushalt, dass er nicht bemerkte wie die Weasley-Matriarchin ihn in den Arm nehmen wollte. Er zuckte vor Schreck zurück und Cover konnte die Zwillinge und Darkness gerade noch zurückhalten draußen zu übernehmen.

Die beiden starrten sich ein paar Sekunden sprachlos an, bis Original brav lächelte und sagte, dass er Umarmungen von Personen, die er nicht kannte oder mochte, nicht ertrug. Im gleichen Atemzug entschuldigte er sich auch, dass er unangemeldet zu Besuch kam, aber Vernon hatte ihn regelrecht aus dem Haus geschmissen, als er die Chance dazu hatte.

Die Frau meinte lächelnd, dass dies kein Problem sei und stellte sich als Molly Weasley vor. Sie sagte sie sollen sich alle setzen für das Frühstück. Als Original ihr helfen wollte, winkte sie ab und sie stand dadurch auf seiner guten Seite. Percy nickte ihm müde zu, als er sich an den Tisch setzte. Ginny machte nur große Augen und rannte wieder die Treppe hinauf. Das Konstrukt seufzte, schon wieder ein Harry-Potter-Fan.

Die nächsten paar Tage vergingen weiterhin ereignislos. Jay und Lil´ spielten oft mit Ron und den Zwillingen Quidditch. Original half Molly im Garten oder in der Küche und erklärte dem Vater, Arthur Weasley, viele Muggeldinge. Mit vorgespielter kindlicher Neugierde fragte er die beiden Erwachsenen über die heutige Zaubererwelt aus. Tom meinte, dass sich nicht viel geändert hat, außer dass alle zu Schäfchen mutiert sind und nichts mehr hinterfragen. Aber der Schatten musste Arthur ein Lob aussprechen. Er hatte die Gesetzte für Muggelartefakte slytherinmäßig umgedichtet. Es ist nicht verboten Muggelgegenstände magisch zu frisieren, sondern nur, den verzauberten Gegenstand zu benutzen.

Sie nahmen sich auch jeden Tag ein paar Stunden Zeit, um weiter am Stein der Weisen und am Horkrux zu arbeiten. Cover hatte dann den Durchbruch, als Ginny ihre Mutter fragte, ob sie ihre Puppe wieder richten konnte. Molly meinte nur, dass sie dafür die richtigen magischen Fäden bräuchte, da sie diese speziellen Fäden nicht einfach magisch herstellen konnte. 

Cover hatte einen Geistesblitz, nun wusste sie was genau der Stein der Weisen machte. Er erneuerte die Zellen im Körper, wodurch man nicht auf natürlichem Wege sterben kann. Genau das brauchte Voldemort, etwas, das die Zellen seines alten Körpers erneuert, um seinen eigenen Körper verwenden zu können. Doch der Stein konnte keine ganz neuen Zellen aus dem Nichts erschaffen. Damit brachte das dem Konstrukt leider nichts, um ihren größten Wunsch zu erfüllen. Sie mussten sieben neue Körper erstellen und nicht einen alten erneuern. Toms Gegrummel ignorierend waren sie sich einig den Stein zurück zu geben. Wie genau, war noch nicht klar.

Leider traute Rabbit sich nicht den Körper im Weasleyhaus zu übernehmen, er fühlte sich unwohl in der neuen Umgebung und wusste nicht, wo er gefahrlos spielen konnte. Die Angst steigerte sich die ersten paar Tage im Fuchsbau, bis der kleine Junge in Harrys Körper mitten in der Nacht aufwachte. Er hatte einen Albtraum gehabt und starrte mit neongrünen Augen in Rons Zimmer herum. Keiner der anderen Persönlichkeiten bemerkte sein Wachsein, sie dösten im weisen Raum, oder unterhielten sich im Eingang des Tunnels.

Bloßfüßig stieg er aus dem Bett, kramte den weisen Plüschhasen aus dem Koffer und schlich sich in die Küche. Dort wollte er sich ein Glas Milch nehmen, wurde aber von Percy überrascht, der vom Wohnzimmer aus, das Küchenlicht gesehen hat. Percy ignorierte gekonnt die verschreckten Augen und das Zittern, und machte für sie beide ein Glas Milch und einen Teller Kekse. Er ignorierte auch das Zucken der Schultern, wenn er schnelle Bewegungen machte, oder dass Harry nur dann einen Keks nahm, als der Vertrauensschüler schon zwei genommen hatte und nicht hinsah.

Rabbit drückte sich tiefer in den Stuhl, versteckte sich hinter dem Hasen und beobachtete Percy die ganze Zeit.

Als der Teller fast leer gegessen war, meinte Percy ruhig, dass Harry nicht gerade Harry war. Rabbits Augen wurden größer, sein Zittern verstärkte sich und im weisen Raum machte er Vision und Cover auf das Gespräch draußen aufmerksam.

Der Vertrauensschüler redete weiter, dass viele ältere Schüler denken, dass er eine psychische Störung hat und dass er ihn über die letzten Tage beobachtet hatte, dass es mindestens drei Gefühlszustände gab, den Quidditchspieler, den Helfer von Mam & Dad und jetzt ihn. Percy glaubte, dass er eine Art von bipolarer Störung hatte.

Vision setzte sich mit Rabbit vor die Bank und er flüsterte dem Jungen ein, was er Percy sagen sollte, während Cover alles hinter der Bank beobachtete. Rabbit flüsterte alles brav nach. Er fragte den Weasleyjungen leise, ob das ein Geheimnis zwischen ihnen beiden bleiben könnte, ob nur er diese Vermutung hatte und ob er ihn jetzt nicht mehr mag. Die letzte Frage kam von dem fünfjährigen selbst.

Percy lächelte nur und sagte, dass niemand sonst diese Idee hatte und dass es ein Geheimnis bleiben konnte. Er meinte sogar, wenn er Hilfe brauchte sich auszudrücken oder einmal nur für sich sein wollte, er jedes Mal gerne zu ihm kommen könnte. Rabbit lächelte verschüchtert und nahm sich mit aufmerksamen Augen den letzte Kecks.

Am nächsten Tag kamen die Hogwartsbriefe und die Einkaufsliste. Den Namen der Bücher nicht richtig beachtend überflogen sie kurz ihre Noten und die Liste. Molly fragte erfreut wer welche Noten hatte, Original meinte nur emotionslos, dass er wie erwartet alles mit Ohnegleichen abgeschlossen hatte. Ron starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, doch der Junge schenkte ihm keine Beachtung. Die Mutter meinte, dass sie stolz auf ihn sei, worauf Tom und die Zwillinge schnauften, worauf genau war sie stolz, sie hatte mit Harry Potter noch nie etwas zu tun gehabt.

Molly wollte am nächsten Tag gleich alle Schulsachen besorgen gehen. Cover sah dies als geeignete Möglichkeit Flamel zu treffen und mit ihm einen Deal für seinen Stein auszuhandeln. Ohne den Weasleys Beachtung zu schenken stand Original auf und begab sich in Rons Zimmer um den von Tom, Vision und Cover verfassten Brief zu schreiben. Als Austausch für den Stein, sollte Flamel ihnen einen Freipass für die Mysteriumsabteilung des Zauberministeriums besorgen.

Hedwig flog mit dem Brief am Bein fort. Den ganzen Tag lang arbeitete das Konstrukt an der Idee in die Abteilung zu gelangen und ihre eigene Prophezeiung zu hören, doch das größte Hindernis war, das man ihn suchen würde, würde er sich dieses Jahr auf den Weg machen die Prophezeiung zu lesen und drei Horkruxe zu finden. Mrs. Weasley ist wirklich eine nette Frau, aber viel zu führsorglich. Ihr Plan verschob sich um ein Jahr.

Am Abend kam Hedwig zurück und Original las vor Freude, dass Flamel zu gestimmt hatte sie in der Nockturngasse zu treffen.

Am nächsten Tag spielte Original gekonnt den verwirrten Jungen, der keine Ahnung vom Flohnetzwerk hatte, und warf gekonnt stotternd das Pulver in den Kamin um im Geschäft Borgin & Burke´s herauszukommen.

Da er die Enge und die Dunkelheit nicht ertrug, übernahm Vision. Er stieg gekonnt aus dem Kamin und blickte sich im düsteren Laden um. Tom seufzte melancholisch und erzählte Rabbit von seinem Praktikum in dem Laden. Vision lächelte sanftmütig, zog sich die Kapuze des schwarzen Umhangs über und betrat die Nockturngasse. Die Fälscher und Dirnen nicht beachtend machte er sich auf in einen Pub, der sich zwischen einen recht verkommenen Kräuterladen und einem dunklen Tierladen zwängte. Auf dem Weg dorthin seufzte Tom noch wehmütiger.

Im Pub setzte Vision sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zu einem älteren Mann. Dieser blickte auf und seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Guten Tag Herr Flamel. Wir haben etwas das Ihnen gehört und würden es Ihnen gerne wieder zurückgeben.“

Der Mann nickte nur verblüfft und beobachtete wie der schmale Junge mit den bräunlichen Augen ein kleines Säckchen auf den Tisch legte. Er selbst zog einen Briefumschlag aus der Innentasche und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Das Lächeln des Jungen vergrößerte sich und wurde zu einem richtigen Grinsen als er den Inhalt des Briefes sah. „Wir können das jeder Zeit einsetzten?“

Flamel nickte wieder und das Konstrukt jubelte, einen Schritt weiter, um das Mysterium jener Nacht zu klären. Der Mann nahm das Säckchen an sich. Bedacht fragte er, warum sie es ihm zurückgeben und nicht für sich selbst verwenden. Vision lächelte und erklärte ihm, dass sie etwas brauchen, um ganz neue Zellen herzustellen und nicht etwas, dass Zellen nur regeneriert und außerdem wollten sie nicht am Tod zweier unschuldiger Menschen beteiligt sein.

Zum wiederholten Male nickte Flamel nur und wunderte sich wer ´wir´ sind, während der Junger-der-überlebte den Pub verlies.

Vision ließ Rabbit übernehmen, der sie ohne entdeckt zu werden an allen vorbei in die Winkelgasse führte. Dort fand er nach kurzem Suchen die Weasleyfamilie wieder. Während Original der Umarmung von der Weasleymutter aus dem Weg ging, betrachtete Percy ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Doch Original lächelte ihn nur verschmitzt an.

Gemeinsam mit der Grangerfamilie machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Buchhandlung. Dort war das pure Chaos. Irgendein Möchtegern - Autor signierte seine Bücher und in dem ganzen Gemenge schaffte das Goldlöckchen irgendwie ihn vor die Kamera zu kriegen und sich selbst als Gut-Mensch darzustellen, als er Harry alle seine Bücher in die Arme drückte. Original meinte nur zuckersüß zu dem Fotographen, dass er Minderjährig sei und jedes weitere Foto gegen seine Privatsphäre verstößt. „Sie sollte vorher mit meinen Erziehungsberechtigten reden.“

Währenddessen hatte Darkness Original dazu überredet, die Hand, die der blonde Mann auf Harrys Rücken gelegt hatte, so zu verdrehen, dass es niemand sah. Weiterhin zuckersüß lächelnd stieg Original auf Jays Wunsch hin beim Weggehen dem Autor kräftig auf dem Fuß. Die überflüssigen Bücher zur Brust drückend fand ihn Draco, der sich über den Wahnsinn aufregte, wie Hexen doch nur so einen Aufstand machen konnten. Ron lief rot an und wollte seine Mutter, eine der größten Fans, verteidigen, doch Original meinte nur, dass jeder einen Grund hätte irgendwann mal aus der Reihe zu tanzen. „Ein Teil von mir freut sich immer sehr über einen gewissen Gryffindor.“ Darkness warf ihn für diese Aussage im hellen Raum ein Buch an den Kopf.

Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Weasley hatten währenddessen einen kleinen Streit und Ginnys Bücher flogen auf den Boden. Mr. Malfoy hob sie verächtlich wieder auf und legte sie zurück in den Korb. Original stopfte die geschenkten Bücher gleich hinzu und meinte, dass sie die Bücher eher brauchte, er würde für so einen Humbug kein Geld ausgeben. Hermine zog scharf die Luft ein und fing schon an ihre Tirade zu sprechen, als sich Original mit halbgeschlossenen Augen zu ihr umdrehte und meinte, dass ihre Meinung ihm gerade sehr egal sei, da sie auf keinerlei Fakten beruhte.

Hermine mit offenem Mund stehen zu lassen gab Darkness Genugtuung, so dass sie sich ohne viel zu Murren in den Tierladen mitschleifen ließ, um für Hedwig Leckerlies zu besorgen.

Nach einem langen und ausgiebigen Einkaufstag machten sie sich alle wieder auf den Heimweg. Original packte alles geordnet in seinen Koffer und packte den Briefumschlag zu dem Diadem und der Teufelsfalle in die Umhängetasche.

Die nächsten paar Wochen verbrachte das Konstrukt die Zeit im weisen Raum damit einen Plan für den nächsten Sommer zu machen. Draußen spielten sie mit den Weasleys Quidditch, machten gemeinsam mit Percy die Hausübung und sammelten weiterhin Informationen über Horkruxe. Auch lasen sie gezwungenermaßen alle Bücher von Lockhart. Cover würde nach diesem Schuljahr mit aller Macht versuchen diesen Schund wieder aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu vernichten.

Einen kleinen Zwischenfall gab es. Beim Entgnomen des Gartens verlor Darkness einmal die Geduld und zischte die kleinen Gnome so lange an, bis alle über den Zaun geflohen waren. Ein paar Tage lang musterten die vier jüngsten Weaslesy Harry argwöhnisch.

Im Gegensatz zu den Weasleys richtete auf Befehl von Darkness Original schon zwei Tage vor der Abreise seinen Koffer her und betrachtete dann am Tag der Abreise wie alle hektisch durchs Haus rannten, um ihre letzten Sachen zu bekommen. Sich in den Ford quetschend machten sie sich auf zum Zug. Original war nur froh, dass sie ihren Koffer schrumpften, denn ein Koffer mehr und das Auto wäre geplatzt.

Da sie leicht zu spät waren, rannte die Familie durch den Bahnhof und alle verschwanden vor Harry und Ron in der Wand. Doch als Harry durch sie hindurchgehen wollte, prallte er schmerzhaft von der Wand ab. Ron knallte mit seinem Kofferwagen dagegen und sein ganzes Gepäck verteilte sich am Bahnsteig.

Unter den strengen Augen eines Wachtmeisters räumten die beiden alles schnell auf. Währenddessen starrte das Konstrukt auf die verschlossene Mauer. Keiner wusste was genau schiefgegangen war. Gemeinsam mit Ron warteten sie beim Auto auf die erwachsenen Weasleys. Der rothaarige Junge wollte sie überreden in das Auto zu steigen und nach Hogwarts zu fliegen.

Tom schnaufte nur verächtlich und Rabbit fragte Vision, ob sie nicht lieber mit dem Besen fliegen sollten, wovon Jay und Lil´ gleich Feuer und Flamme waren. Vision verneinte aber und meinte, dass sie ganz leicht das Flohnetzwerk nutzen konnten. Original zuckte bei der Erwähnung der dunklen Fortbewegung zusammen. Der Schatten im Tunnel bemerkte dies und meinte, dass sie vielleicht sogar apparieren könnten. Die Zwillinge drehten sich mit einem fetten Grinsen zu Vision um und fragten, ob er wie mit dem Schuldach, sie auch nach Hogwarts bringen könnte. Cover erklärte ihnen, dass Hogwarts mit Antiapparierschildern umgeben war und sie sich nicht hineinappariern konnten und nach Hogsmead konnte er sich nicht bringen, weil er es noch nie gesehen hatte.

Am Ende warteten sie auf die Eltern, ließen sich eine kurze Zeit von Frau Weasley zusammenschreien und meinten dann ruhig, dass sie gerne jetzt im Zug sitzen würden, doch sie nicht daran schuld seinen konnten, dass das Portal sich geschlossen hat.

Die Wut verfolg daraufhin recht schnell und Herr Weasley brachte alle wieder nach Hause, wo er mit dem Flohnetzwerk Dumbledore von der misslichen Lage erzählte. Dieser hatte die Idee, dass sie die beiden nach Hogsmeade apparieren sollten und ein Lehrer sie abholen würde.

McGonagall holte die beiden an der Antiappariergrenze ab und wollte ihre beiden Schüler schon maßregeln, doch Original stapfte einfach an ihr vorbei und bedankte sich bei Herrn Weasley für die Apparation. Ron schleifte seinen Koffer hinterher, während Original voran nach Hogwarts ging.

Die beiden wurden in den Gryffindorturm gebracht, wo Original gleich seine Sachen verstaute. Die Teufelsfalle stellte er unters Bett, den vergrößerten Koffer ans Fußende und den Hasen auf die Bettdecke. Er hängte sich die Umhängetasche um und steckte den Zauberstab an seine Hüfte, um die Wärme zu spüren.

Die restliche Zeit bis zum Fest verbrachte er mit der Bibliothekarin Pince und sortierte die neuesten Bücher in die Regale ein. Ron hielt es nur zwei Minuten in der Stille aus, konnte aber auch nicht reden, da Frau Pince ihn jedes Mal, wenn er den Mund öffnete, mit einem scharfen Blick ansah. Bald darauf ging er und ließ den schwarzhaarigen Jungen und die ältere Frau in der leisen Bibliothek arbeiten.

Original sortierte die Bücher und blätterte sie schnell durch, damit Cover sie später im weisen Raum lesen konnte. Währenddessen besprach Cover mit Tom den diesjährigen Plan für ihre Experimente. Am wichtigsten war die Vernichtung der Horkuxe, dann ihr Überleben des Todesfluches und die Körper für jede einzelne Persönlichkeit.

Vision meinte, dass sie vielleicht ihre Explosionskarten ausbauen könnten auf andere Zauber, damit sie für den nächsten Sommer gewappnet sind, um das Ministerium und die Horkruxe aufzusuchen. Das Konstrukt war sich einig über diese vier wichtigsten Punkte.

Frau Price begleitete ihn am Abend in die Große Halle, um dort auf die anderen zu warten. Ron setzte sich zu ihm. Ein paar Minuten später füllte sich die Halle und Percy, die Zwillinge, Neville und Hermine setzte sich zu ihnen. Hermine wollte ihnen schon einen Vortrag über Pünktlichkeit halten, doch Original hörte ihr nicht zu, sondern drehte sich zu Percy.

Original schenkte der Hauszuordnung keine Beachtung und bemerkte erst am Ende der Zuordnung die aufgerissenen Augen der jüngsten Weasley und eines braunhaarigen Jungen. Das Jahr fängt ja super an, noch ein Harry-Potter-Verehrer.


End file.
